This changing world
by bouc0101
Summary: Had this chapter in my computer, it's a discarded idea of my first CA story. I decided to spruce it up and make a story out of it. It's base on Eyal Lavin a Covert affairs character and Sharon Welby, a character I created. CA and NCIS will all be a big part of this story. Annie and Auggie are a couple, Ziva and Tony are a couple and Eyal is struggling with relationships!
1. Chapter 1 - This changing world

Hi all,

Would like to point out that I rewrote this chapter following very harsh comments from a guess reader. I'm sorry for the quality of my English. I'm a French native living in Québec city (not much English spoken or written here). I started writing Fanfiction for me not lose the little English I have. I don't use a Beta reader because I tend to write very long chapters, make many mistakes so it would be too much work for one person. I usually get along with two spelling aids - Ginger and ProWritingAid and Internet. This story was one I had written a couple of years ago, re-read it rapidly, found the story interesting and decided to publish it. My mistake, because I now realize it was very poor writing. I know the following chapter is not perfect, but it is better than the first version and the best I can do.

 **Chapter 1 - This changing world!**

At Allen's tavern, Annie and Auggie were discussing late dinner plans. Well, more which takeout to order from!

A man dressed in a knee-long, charcoal, Chesterfield coat sat next to Annie and said,

"As I recall, I owe you, this is my round."

Auggie blinked as he said "Ah! Our favorite Mossad spy is in town. Well, since you're paying, I'll take an IED, a CWMD and to finish 3 anti-tank rockets. And dear, please drop the bear hug, we are in public. It would risk exposing our cover!"

Eyal Lavin chuckled and signaled the waitress to bring another round.

Annie folded her right hand under her chin and bent towards the handsome spy. "What's Mossad doing in town?"

"Mossad, I don't know. Me, I'm visiting an ex-colleague and settling a couple of IOUs."

Auggie held up his glass and said "Here's to bullshit at its best. Try again friend, we're not buying."

Eyal's shoulders slumped as he said "I'm hurt!"

Annie replied, "Get over it, Eyal! What's your business in Washington?"

Eyal took off his coat and discreetly showed them his wounded left side. "I'm on what you Americans call 'workers compensation'. Rivka told, well ordered, me to take some time off. Preferably as far away as possible from her and the Mossad. Seems I don't play well with others when I'm desk-bound."

Auggie laughed and said "So you came to **play** with the CIA. You realize Joan had you tailed as soon as you set foot at Dulles airport. You are on our 'person of interest' list."

"Yes, and she's not alone, the FBI also has a tail on me! I love providing work for my American counterparts. It's always an educational experience for my 'followers'. I led FBI Agent Wingtip Rossabi to a dumpster…."

Eyal flashed his phone showing a shiny black SUV covered with garbage. Annie laughed and Auggie rolled his eyes at her vocal description of the photo.

Auggie smirked "When will he ever learn?"

Eyal responded "I hope, never! It's always refreshing pulling one over him! As for CIA's, she's the brunette sitting at the bar. Auggie, help her, she's having problems adjusting her pinhole camera! Got to admit, she's a looker and if I were in a better state of mind, believe me she would not be tinkering with spy toys at this moment."

Annie asked again "Eyal, stop the bantering, what's up?"

Eyal lifted both hands "Promise, I'm legit. On vacation and want/need to forget bullets, covert operations and terrorisms for a couple of weeks; doctor's orders! Came to Washington to help a friend renovate her apartment. Improvement projects always help to clear my mind. That may be why I could build a house from basement up when I was with my ex!"

Annie downed her drink and said "Well, happy renovations! We need to pick up dinner!"

* * *

Eyal's head shot up "Hey, I'm studying the floor plan of my friend's apartment tonight. I invited her and a friend, co-worker or boyfriend, whatever he is at this time, to my apartment. You two free? A home cooked meal is always better for the body and soul than takeout!"

Annie asked "Are you sure your friend won't mind?"

Eyal smiled "She's one of us, meaning changes in plans are a fact of life. Her name is Ziva David; an ex-Mossad that now works for NCIS."

Annie answered, "We are free, especially if you're cooking! Eyal…"

Eyal smiled "I guessed… you two put down 'roots' and signed a 'Close and Continuing' form. Congrats! Auggie, my friend, don't fret: My proposition 'to see a beautiful sunset' with her has expired."

Auggie donned a surprised look "A what and when did that happen?"

Annie elbowed Auggie's ribs. "Ouch!" All laughed.

Eyal reiterated his invitation "So what do you say, you two up to a home cooked meal?"

Annie answered "Here's a counter proposition for you: We bought Danielle's house. Why don't you bring your cooking skills and we'll provide the food plus the paper plates and plastic utensils… no no just kidding, we have proper dinnerware!"

Auggie added, "And I still keep the best Patron plus thanks to the tips you gave my girlfriend, we build an interesting selection of fine worldwide wines!"

Annie touched Eyal's hand "Eyal when you interrupted, I wasn't about to say that Auggie and I were now a couple. Wanted to tell you that I know Ziva. She and a friend of hers, Sharon Welby, are my regular running partners. We've even worked together on a couple of missions. NCIS is more and more called in for counterespionage and terrorism treats outside the US borders."

Eyal's face went somber "Times are changing and not always for the best."

Annie put on a mischievous look, at that, Eyal put his head down "I'm scared to ask, what's up Annie?"

"Was thinking; I'm with Auggie, Ziva I'm presuming is with Tony and you….?"

Eyal laughed, "I'm cooking plus I'm not the best of company at this moment."

"Eyal, it won't be a 'date'. I'm thinking of Sharon Welby; she's a mother of two and not hunting for a guy. A gathering between friends is always better when in an even number. Come to think of it, you two have a lot in common."

Auggie interrupted, "I can vouch for her, Eyal. She's an on-off MI-6 field officer and the daughter of Robert Jackson."

Eyal's eyes blinked. "She's the daughter of MI-6's director. Hell, CIA and FBI are tailing me, don't need to add an MI-6 one!"

Auggie added "Don't worry about Daddy, Sharon is her own person."

Eyal spoke "Annie, invite her, but make it clear it's not a blind-date."

Annie sheepishly lifted her head and said "Will do… well just did. She's free tonight. Also checked with Ziva, the change of plans is OK with her. So it's a date… well, no, not a date."

Eyal added "How is it that I have a feeling I will regret agreeing to this."

Annie rolled her eyes at Eyal then turned towards Auggie "Auggie, this will be our first Friends' Gathering in our new home! Danielle would be so proud of me!"

Auggie added in a barely audible voice, "And how convenient; it's a multi-agency spy gathering! How's that going to go down with Joan?"

Again Annie's elbow made contact with Auggie's ribs. He replied "Hey, I'm blind not insensible, stop the rib pokes!"

Eyal chuckled "That my friend, you will need to get used to: A woman's elbow is # 1 as her backup 'I don't agree with you' weapon."

Annie 'poked' her friend, but didn't think of his wound. Annie being Annie, she hit the bull's eye. Eyal bent over in pain.

Auggie guessed what had happened and put his hand on Eyal's shoulder "Man, you OK?"

Eyal answered, "I'll be fine. Auggie, you are right that's one killer elbow!"

With downcast eyes Annie added "Eyal, I'm so sorry. Let me take a look?"

Still wincing "Annie, I'm OK. Let's talk about our dinner. You two still call out for food, meaning there's more takeout boxes in the fridge than real food?"

Annie smiled and nodded while Auggie added a quip "My killer elbow cut all her cooking classes, and I'm no help in that department, so yes Eyal, we will need a list."

"Don't fret, I'll take care of the groceries. You can pick up dessert. Annie, do you remember my favorite?"

"New York-style cheesecake! Coincidence, it's also Sharon's and Ziva's dessert of choice. When it's 'Girls Thai night out', we always stop for dessert at your favorite ice cream shop."

Auggie questioned "So she knows your favorite dessert, your apartment in DC, your favorite restaurant and she had an open invitation to a beautiful sunset….. Are you sure the two of you never…?

Annie put an end to that line of questioning, "Auggie, you know the answer to that not-so-subtle insinuation!"

Auggie put on his best 'I'm sorry, dear' smile!

Eyal concluded "Well, that settles it. I'll pick up what I need and head to your place to set things up. I always admired Danielle's kitchen. Annie did she leave you her appliances?"

"Yes, the best of the best, but sadly we are not using them as we should. You might give me a couple of pointers tonight!"

Auggie pleaded "Yes, Eyal, please do. Homemade grilled cheeses would be great!"

Eyal caught Annie's elbow before it made contact with Auggie's rib cage.

"Mrs. Walker, enough man beating for today!"

Annie quipped "Still the stick in the mud a remember! Now, please excuse me, I need to use the ladies room!"

* * *

Auggie whispered "Thanks partner! Here's a spare key. Coincidence… Joan just summoned us. I'm guessing your tail called Mommy, and she's calling us in to get the whys, who's and what's of this gathering."

Eyal said "That was to be expected. Don't worry your dinner will be ready when your boss's finishes chewing you out for meeting up with a spy from a competing agency. Tell her I said Hi and that I won't be needing a lift to King Saul's Boulevard this time!"

"Will do… well, depending on her mood! Eyal, on a more serious note; I'm sorry to hear of the passing of Mike Harari. From what Annie told me, he was your Mossad mentor. The guy made mistakes, but he was a rare and ground-breaking man of operations, brave and creatively daring. Would his death be part of you want/needing a breather?"

Eyal whistled "You, my man, can zoom right into a problem!"

"I kind of stumbled on this well hiding news. Why would Mossad want to keep it under wraps is puzzling but you Israelis don't think like the rest of the world! Again, my sympathies on your loss."

"Thanks and yes, his death hit close to home. It's not the only reason for me wanting to get away, but it's part of it."

"Well, hope tonight's blind date will cheer you up. Oh, sorry, it looks like a date, smells like a date, but it's not a 'date'! Just kidding, think you will like Sharon. She's a mix of Annie and Ziva plus she's one hell of a spy. You two should easily find conversation starters. Plus, I'm guessing the first thing you'll do is read up on her."

"Nope. Auggie, I was serious about needing some downtime. I will meet Mrs. Sharon Welby as any normal man would and go with it from there. Tire of doubting everybody and reaching out for people's files since I have the security clearances to do so."

"You really are in need of a change of scenery. What in the f_ck happened in your last mission?"

"Classified and you don't want/need to know, believe me!"

Annie returned, and they parted.

* * *

At Langley's, Annie and Auggie were rapidly hustled to Joan's office by two guards. They didn't dare speak a word, but were wondering what had gone down for them to be treated in this way.

As Auggie stepped into Joan's office, he was mad. "Joan what is this all about? We are not traitors, what's with the welcoming committee!"

"Sorry and by the way, this has nothing to do with you meeting up with Eyal Lavin. We have a major security breach on our hands. We are shutting down the DPD. Reliable intel is telling us that one of our own sold classified Intel to an Iranian national. We can presume that all our operations could be compromised. You are our chosen ONES: As of now you are on temporary leave like all the others. The welcoming committee was to provide you guys a cover for any unwelcome watching eyes. It is showing all that you are considered as guilty as all other DPD operatives. You'll be working a black op from your home. You can bring in your friend from the Mossad, it might even do him some good."

Auggie's eyes looked everywhere and nowhere "What, did I just hear Joan Campbell say we could use a spy from a competing agency… a Mossad spy of all people?"

Annie was just too stunned to speak, she tried, but Joan cut her off.

"Yes! This is bigger than just the CIA and DPD! We are bringing in MI-6, Mossad and NCIS. In a nutshell, here's the intel: A high ranking Naval Vice Admiral was shot dead yesterday. NCIS was on his tail and that Admiral was presumably to meet with one of our very own – A CIA mole! The meet somehow went sour, and the Admiral was shot by an MI-6 spy. That MI-6 field officer was presumably on vacation and said he acted in self-defense! Was that spy part of this meet or he was really acting in self-defense? We don't know. I was just in contact with Robert Jackson of MI-6 and he's putting a friend of yours on the case: Sharon Welby. She's been read in as we speak. As for Eyal, it's up to him, Israel is not involved. I called Rivka and asked if I could 'borrow' Eyal to give our trainees a lecture on the Mossad's philosophy since he was already our soil. It was a decoy and she sensed it, but still she opted to play with me. I'm thinking she needs her best officer back to his normal self and my business with him, whatever she thought it was, might just be the trick to get him up and about. "

Joan focused on Annie and continued.

"Annie, we could use his expertise with this mission. You should be the one to ask for his help. NCIS's director, Leon Vance, has assigned Jethro Gibbs's team, meaning Ziva David will be working this case. How wonderful that you guys are all meeting tonight for a friendly gathering!"

Annie and Auggie stare at Joan and Annie risked asking

"Joan were we bugged? We didn't hide or plan this meeting, Eyal is a friend. I'm a spy and being bugged is a way of life, but a minimum of privacy in our personal life is expected."

Joan face firmed up, and she said sternly "Annie, when one of my people meets up with a spy that is not CIA, you can expect eyes and ears on you. You asking that question is inexperience or naivety on your part, but I will tell you one thing: fence up and/or grow up fast because this is the world you chose to live in. There is no such thing as trust between spies. You can help each other, save each other, get a drink as friends, sleep together if your little heart desires but trust between spies forget it! It should never happen and if you can't deal with it, quit now!"

Annie was shaken by Joan words. Auggie took her hand and squeezed it while asking,

"Joan, again, were we bugged?"

"No, but eyes and ears were on both of you. The tail that Eyal though was his was in fact for all of you. Yes, we listened in. I'm disappointed, you should have picked up on that possibility. Especially you Auggie!"

Both bit their lips and breathed out heavily.

Auggie said "Lessons learned Boss. Like Eyal said, we are in a changing world, our life is no more our own and our guards must continually be up. That insecurity will cause many early retirements."

"You are right Auggie, but we can't dwell on it now. Can I count on both of you for this mission? We will have no more meetings in this building. You know the protocol for a dark op: If you are caught there is nothing CIA can do to help. Jethro Gibbs, from NCIS, has lead."

Annie ventured "From what Ziva told me, her boss is a real nice guy, a father figure of sort."

Joan was now a bit impatient "Well are you taking this op or not?"

Annie looked at Auggie and they both said at the same time. "We're in, Joan."

"Thanks and one word of advice – Watch your backs more than ever, we are not playing with amateurs. This is counterespionage at its best. It's the first time in history that a department of the CIA has been forced in a shutdown and operatives all over the world called back in. Now for a second piece of advice - on a more personal side: Take time to have fun tonight, don't discuss the op. A friendly night with close friends will be welcome! This shit can wait till tomorrow."

Annie spoke "Joan, as I see it, Eyal will be the only one in the dark. I'd like to read him in tonight."

Joan looked at her phone and smiled "Just got news from Rivka. That woman always needs to be in control; she organised herself to be the first to talk to her officer. Happy to announce that Eyal accepted to help us . I'm sure Rivka gave him very specific orders. Orders that, as usual, he'll do whatever he wants with, but he's in. Tonight is your night off, like I said, make the most of it."

Auggie had another question "Joan, did Rivka read you in on why Eyal is in need of some down time. I'm not asking what's wrong with him, but do you think he's up to working this op?"

"She didn't mention Eyal's specific problems, just said that he needed some time off after a very difficult mission. Eyal Lavin has enough experience to decide his own agenda. Annie will read him in tomorrow and I'm not worried, the answer he'll give us will be his own and he'll live up to it. Plus with the talent we got on this op, my gut is telling me it will be intense but short…. well, I hope. OK briefing over. I must get out of here. Arthur is alone with Mackenzie, sometimes I don't know who the baby between them is!"

* * *

Annie and Auggie arrived home a bit earlier than expected. Eyal was still in the middle of preparing what smelled like a delicious gourmet meal!

He glanced at them and smiled. "See CIA is as bad as Mossad for vacations. Nice to see that we will be, for once, working together with the blessing of our agencies. I told you I was in need of some down time and I still am. We planned a friendly get together, and that's what tonight is all about. I don't have all the facts for this mission but trust that you, Annie Walker, will properly read me in (because you're the best at handling me!). I texted Ziva, and she talked to Mrs. Welby, they agreed: Tonight we are having a 'normal' gathering between friends – no mission talk allowed. Are you two in?"

Annie answered, "Believe it or not, our boss gave us her stamp of approval. She told us this shit could wait till tomorrow! We're in FRIEND!"

Eyal replied "I like that woman more and more!"

Annie continued "It smells wonderful Eyal, what's cooking?"

"You mentioned you, with Ziva and Sharon, liked Thai - I decided to give you a taste of the real culinary delights of Thailand. It's nothing like that fast food you Americans gobble up on."

Annie shook her head, "You might be under the weather, but you haven't changed! Eyal you are always so attentive to small details and what is said in a simple conversation."

At that Annie helped Eyal with the meal and Auggie prepared the beverages and music for the night!

Ziva, Tony and Sharon arrived together. Annie did the presentations.

After a couple of appetizers, they sat at a wonderful table setting. Eyal took a couple of minutes to explain his theme.

"In Thailand, there is no such thing as appetizers; neither is there any dish that belongs only to one person. As a general rule, Thai diners order the same number of dishes as people present; however, all dishes are shared and enjoyed together. Thais believe that eating alone is bad luck. A typical Thai meal includes four main seasonings: salty, sweet, sour, and spicy. So my meal was prepared with those four seasoning in mind: It's made to combine all four tastes."

Eyal's meal was wonderfully presented; platters decorated with a variety of carved vegetables and fruits into flowers. The food consisted of spring rolls, soup, chicken and beef satay, raw vegetables with a spicy dip, and a salad.

Sharon whistled "This is spectacular. Where did you learn to cook Eyal? Israel, Mossad and Thailand are not a common mix?"

Eyal winked at her "But Thailand is far enough from Israel for me to be unreachable!"

Tony added "Wonder if that would work for me?"

Ziva answered "Gibbs is not Rivka, he'd find you in a flash plus not so sure you'd like the places Eyal keeps himself. Let's say I've been there and nothing resembles first class accommodations. What Eyal considers a 'retreat' is not your cup of tea! Tony, you need the spring break like party destinations that guarantee a good time."

Tony looked at Eyal "Let me guess 'repenting periods'. Is that a Mossad thing or what? Once in a while Ziva is possessed with the same melancholy!"

Sharon puts down her chopsticks and said "Eyal, let me guest - Buriram's Prasat Phnom Rung and/or Loe."

Eyal shot Sharon a quizzical look and added "Both, you've been there?"

She chuckled "Yes, call it a retreat or melancholy period. I needed an out and a mutual friend (she looked at Ziva) told me about this out of nowhere place. I now see where she learned about it. The isolation did the trick! But can't figure where you learned their culinary secrets… unless you befriended the monks. I tried but couldn't do, me being a woman!"

Sharon lifted her glass and said "chia̍h hok - _Eat well, enjoy good food_ "

Eyal responded to her toast with "lí ē-hiáu kóng tâi-gí bô - _Do you speak Taiwanese?_ "

Sharon answered "ē-hiáu, chi̍t-sut-á - _Yes, a little_ "

Auggie interrupted "OK people, we are not all linguists. Keep it in English, please. If you all decide to challenge each other, Tony and I are going to find the night long!

Both Eyal and Sharon said "sit-lé – _sorry!_ "

* * *

Auggie looked at Ziva and Tony "OK, we need to settle something: Annie and I are a couple, Eyal and Sharon aren't, well not yet – (that got him a dark stare from Eyal and Sharon). Ziva/Tony, what's with you guys? And darling, no elbow please, you want to hear this as much as I do!"

Annie shot Auggie an 'if eyes could kill' look, Ziva laughed, took Tony by the neck and kissed him.

"That answer your question Auggie?"

"By the reaction, I'm guessing you kissed the guy?"

Ziva's had forgotten Auggie was blind! "Sorry, yes, Auggie we are officially a couple."

Annie asked "How did that go down at work? NCIS has stronger rules on that subject than the CIA."

Tony joined in "Not well at first, but we worked through it with Gibbs. It's not NCIS rules, but more if the team leader accepts his people dating. Gibbs was, still is, against it. Let's say we are on 'probation'."

As the evening progressed, Annie was having fun seeing Eyal uncomfortable in Sharon's presence. So this world class Casanova was human after all. She decided it would be best to give them a small 'push' in the right direction… meaning together. After their meal was washed down with plenty of wine, Annie made for the two to meet 'properly'.

Taking Eyal by the hand and Sharon by the shoulders, she brought them into the living room.

"Eyal Lavin want you to meet a friend of mine, Sharon Welby. Sharon, this is my dear friend Eyal Lavin!"

Sharon looked at Annie and said "Annie, what's your beef?"

Annie replied "You two have been playing this 'who's going to make the first move' game, and it's annoying me! We don't have much downtime, you need to speed it up a bit!"

Eyal pressed Annie's shoulder "Annie, told you I wasn't in the mood for a date, thought we were clear on that subject. You preferred our little get-together be an even number, and it is. Don't rock the boat, please."

Sharon pressed on the other shoulder and whispered in Annie's ear. "See you had a bit too much wine. Told you I'm not on the prowl for a one night stand or anything else. Eyal, from all the guys you set me up with, is, by far, the best looking and he can hold very interesting conversations. So thanks for what is, I'm having a wonderful time, but no thanks for pushing things up to the next level. I'm a big girl Mrs. Annie Walker and I like to decide the who, when and where. Get my drift FRIEND?"

Annie puts on a pout and walked out, they heard her say "Stick in the muds, both of you, boringggggggggggg!"

* * *

Sharon and Eyal's eyes met, and they had to laugh at Annie's antics.

Sharon said "She's priceless, but usually succeeds in what she sets up in doing! We should be careful."

Eyal swirled the wine in his glass and whispered in a husky voice of seduction "So you find me attractive?"

"Yes, but I'm not the only one! You must have realized by now that you have the face/body that fits the means or the job!"

"You read up on me?"

"As you did me!"

"Nope, all I know about you is what Annie told me."

Eyal tended his hand to Sharon, and she surprised him in accepting it as she said "Let's get back and mingle with our friends before Annie has another brainstorm."

Just as Eyal pushed the door separating the kitchen from the living room, Sharon halted him and said "You might need to tend to that?"

Eyal swore in Hebrew, but rapidly regained his usual poise "Sorry! Our mutual friend elbowed me in the worst possible place and popped a couple of stitches. I seem to have done a poor job of fixing it."

Sharon lifted his shirt and winced "Nasty! Take a seat, all it needs is a couple stitches."

Eyal jumped away from Sharon. "Stitches…"

"Don't worry, I've stitched-up people before, was in pre-med and my biological father was a doctor! Or we can call 911, your choice? Not sure you'd want to explain to the paramedics how you got a 9 millimeter bullet in your side. One thing for sure, I'm not leaving that wound unattended. What will it be?"

Eyal put his palms up and said "I'm all yours, Doctor Welby."

Sharon laughed and yelled to Annie "Walker, get your stitch kit in here. Once again, I need to mop up after you."

Annie, Ziva, Tony and Auggie all came in at once. Annie took one look at Eyal and threw the kit to Sharon.

Noticing Eyal's malaise, Sharon spoke "Come on guys, give him a bit of privacy. How would you feel having to disrobe before all? Auggie, why don't you get out the Patron and serve some to our friends…. preferably in the dining room! We'll join you in a couple of minutes, keep us some dessert, PLEASE!"

Auggie smiled and said "Come on people, let's give our 'couple' some privacy."

Sharon and Eyal both said "AUGGIE…." But too late… their friends smiling eyes said it all!

* * *

Finally alone, Sharon said "OK, Mr. Lavin, take it off."

"What?" a surprised Eyal responded.

"Who would have thought you could be so prudish! Take your shirt off so I can fix that nasty gash. Promise, I won't manhandle you! Gees…. there must be two Eyal Lavin because you are not anything like what Annie and Ziva described."

"Sorry, think we started off on the wrong foot. Must admit I guarded up not wanting a 'blind date' and I seem to have forgotten my ways!"

Eyal took his shirt off and caught Sharon staring. "You like what you're seeing, Mrs. Welby?"

"Very much so, told you I found you attractive. You know damn well you are candy for the eyes."

Eyal smiled and said "You British are so straightforward."

"I'm not British but Canadian. I see you weren't lying when saying you didn't read my file. Refreshing… for a spy. If you want, I can give you a bit of my bio while stitching you up. It will take your mind off the 'sting'"

"I'd like that."

Sharon cleaned his wound and proceeded in stitching it up while saying

"My mother was an MI-6 spy and married a non-spy, a doctor and my father. We lived in Québec City, Canada. She died on a mission when I was 8 and my father died from a heart attack when I was 16. Robert Jackson, my mother's brother, adopted me. I've been a spy since, well, birth! My mother use to bring me on dead drops or brush passes. Seems a baby is a sure thing 'prop'! I have a sister Robin Jackson, also an MI-6 spy, you remember Robin don't you?"

Eyal shifted "Robin Jackson?"

Sharon smiled and approached his neck as she whispered "Yes… Robin Jackson."

Again, another nervous move by Eyal as Sharon purposely pulled hard on her last stitch.

Eyal grabbed her hand, she resisted making him strengthen his hold.

"Stop playing games, Mrs. Welby. You've read up on me, I get, but don't patronize me. I have the reputation of a player and that's how I like it. If it bothers you, I'm not one to impose my presence."

Sharon interrupted him "Stop, you're right; I was out of line and I'm sorry. Eyal, you are more than a just a player. I never only read a file, I analyze it! Think you are not the only one that guarded himself so not to have a 'blind date'. Look, you're all 'stitched' up, let's get back to the others. Promise, I'll be on my best behavior. I'd like you to stay. You look like you could use a night off, getting shot by a colleague is always disturbing"

"How… Oh, I get it:You've been read in on my case and Rivka assigned you to be my 'cheer-me-upper' liaison officer!"

Sharon laughed "Nope, Rivka wants nothing to do with me, we've met up a very long time ago and that meeting didn't go well! Reading people and analyzing intel are my strong suites. I'll prove it to you. Can I have a go at telling you your story?"

Eyal lifted his eyes slightly and replied "By all mean!"

"That hole in your side is the result of a Jericho 941. You were shot at very close range, the barrel touching your body. It left a calling card 'abrasion ring' in your back. That's typical Mossad MO. Somebody wanted you out of the action, but he/she couldn't go for the kill. You never saw it coming, would even guess you knew you assailant well. Nevertheless, you completed the mission, but after it was over: **You** went for the kill. Hence, your self-analysis brooding mood. How did I score Mr. Lavin?"

Eyal had stopped breathing at her identifying the gun, from there on he sensed she'd unraveled it all. Auggie was right: Sharon Welby and Ziva David were made from the same mold!

"110%, Mrs. Welby. I'm impressed. Would like to ask that you don't mention your conclusions to our friends. I'm still having problems in dealing with the whole situation."

"Don't fret Eyal, I understand, been there, done that! Back stabbing colleagues are always an emotional challenge."

She handed him his shirt, but said "Oups, think you'll need to change. This shirt should rest in some white wine and salt. The best grandma trick to clean blood stains."

Laughing Eyal said "I've used that 'recipe' often! As for a shirt, I have a clean one in my car. I'll get it."

"I'll go! You don't want to fire up Annie's busybody neighbor Mrs. Spacet! If you're not in the mood for a date, piece of advice, don't go out there shirtless. Where are your keys, promise I won't snoop."

"It's a rental, nothing in there worth your while."

"Bull, nothing in 'there' but under 'there's plenty'. You always gear up for war?"

Eyal's eyes widened as he answered, "Yes, in Israel it's a way of life. Not many people / spy notice my stash of ammunitions."

Sharon smiled and said "I've been at this job longer than you have, Mr. Lavin. Give me your keys, please."

Eyal handed over his keys, pulled his bloody shirt on and went to join the others. From Ziva's and Annie's smiles…. he concluded Sharon and he were in for a long night.

Eyal couldn't explain why but this redhead was pleasing him in many ways. She was nothing like her sister, well more cousin. Robin, which he had encountered while on a mission in South Africa, was one very badass spy but as cold-hearted as could be. Well, as much as he, himself, could be! They met, had amazing sex, but Mrs. Robin Jackson was gone before he could fix her some breakfast! Sharon was a mix of Annie's caring soul and Ziva's spunk, but she was her own person. The girl wasn't his usual choice for a companion. At 5'2", he was exactly a foot taller and Sharon bore the 'girl next door' look. Still, he very much liked the image she was projecting. He caught himself thinking that he'd like some time alone with this woman!

* * *

Sharon came in and helped him put on the clean shirt.

Annie approached Eyal and sat by him "You're truly smiling! Could it be the cheesecake, our company or a certain MI-6 spy, that's having that effect on you?"

Eyal scolded "Annie, you just can't quit! Sharon is nice and I really enjoy her _**company**_ , but we both agreed, we are not on a date. Neshema, don't go imagining things!"

Auggie shouted "I win"

Tony answered "No Sharon does: Auggie you wrote down 'after desert'. Sharon wrote down 'during desert'. We are actually having dessert, Sharon you win!"

Eyal was missing something "Could I ask what this is all about?"

Auggie smiled and explained "Eyal, we bet when you would call Annie 'Neshema' for the first time, no pun intended. Sharon has been lucky lately, she's won a few."

Ziva answered "The only sure thing about luck is that it can change."

Tony added "I believe Ziva just nailed an idiom. After 9 years, she's finally getting a handle on them!"

That got him a rib poke from both Annie and Ziva!

Eyal asked "What is the prize?"

Auggie answered "Nothing, it's for fun. We meet and conjure up a challenge or bet at the beginning of our soirée and as the evening goes by, one of us wins!"

Eyal offered, "Since the bet was on me, why don't I offer the winner a night out, Eyal Lavin style? Not that I don't appreciate our little gathering, but tomorrow we don't quite know what we'll be facing. I'd like to stroll around Washington for a bit…. clear my mind. So, Mrs. Welby, you feel like seeing the city by night? D.C. is beautiful when lit up."

Eyal felt obliged to add "AS FRIENDS!"

Sharon breathed in and said "Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm the odd one here; two teenagers at home and it's getting late."

Eyal rephrased his invitation "Promise, you'll be home well before your teenagers' curfew!"

"In that case you have yourself…."

"A date, a date, Sharon Welby, you were going to say a date!" Annie, Ziva, Tony and Auggie teased.

Sharon came a light shade of red and Eyal felt obliged to rescue her. "OK, friends, we are going on A DATE. You happy Mrs. Walker?"

At that Eyal put his arm around Sharon's waist, said his farewells and escorted her out.

* * *

As they were pulling out of Annie's driveway, he turned and said,

"Sharon, I can drop you off at your place. Meet 'odd one' # 2; I'm a bit of a loner and needed to get away. My plan is taking a short walk starting at the World War II memorial and ending at the end of the reflecting pool with a stop at the fountain. Walking that route at night helps me relax before starting a mission."

"I understand why you'd want/need some time alone. Just drop me off at my place, it's no more than five minutes from here."

Eyal said "Oh, my invitation still stands. I wouldn't mind your company plus I'd like to get to know you more. We will be working a mission together."

He wasn't sure if she had heard him, she seemed annoyed at answering a text. He asked "A problem?"

"No! Sorry, if it looked as if I was mesmerized by my phone. Just hate it when people, especially my kids, do it to me. It's just that both of them are spending the night at their father's and he wanted me to OK it all. Patience was never a strong suite of his! Seems I'm a free woman for the night, Mr. Lavin."

"Please, call me Eyal."

"Eyal it is. Since we have the night to ourselves, there's a place where you could clear your mind and get to know me better."

"Lead the way, better, I'll stop and you drive."

Sharon got behind the wheel of Eyal's BMW 335i xDrive Sedan.

"Nice wheels, Mossad always spring for such luxury car rental?"

Eyal chuckled "Mossad and I don't see eye to eye on business travel expenses. More often than none I pay my own and they give me the usual meager bean counters allowance. I occasionally grumble about it only to keep up my reputation for being difficult. Care to tell me where we are going or is it a secret?"

"Not a secret: Sandy Point State Park. It's just outside Annapolis at the foot of Chesapeake's Bay Bridge. It's a park, 40 miles from downtown Washington. There is a long, sandy beach with bathhouses and many snack concessions. Well… all will be close at this time, but a friend of mine works at the marina. He can provide us a boat rental, and shoreline fishing is allowed. Plus, it's a special night: the Blood moon. For Catholics and Jews this has biblical significance: A total lunar eclipse marks the end of a Biblical tetrad that started with the Passover Blood Moon (4/15/14), the Sukkot Blood Moon (10/08/14), Passover (4/4/15) and tonight's Sukkot event (9/28/15). There won't be a biblical tetrad for another 567 years, in 2582-2583. It's safe to say that we won't be there! Maybe this special event could give you the change of scenery you're searching for. You up for the 40 mile drive? I don't see distances as most Americans do, 40 miles for a Canadian is a ride in the park. But will understand if you find it too far."

Eyal looked at her in awes "Forty miles for such a promising evening is a very small price to pay! The Blood Moon had completely slipped my mind. You are right, for the Jews, those moons are historically linked with a time period 'that begins with a tragedy and ends with a triumph'. This eclipse will be the fourth in two years and all happened on Jewish holidays — this one is on Sukkot. Some Christian's evangelicals believe that it signals the end of times. We'll have front row seats if that's the case!"

He continued "Mrs. Welby, how did you know beaches were my thing?"

She answered "I pieced together a couple of things Annie said; beaches in Israel are the best, you own a mariner ketch and asked her to witness a wonderful sunset with you. I concluded you'd like walking on a no end in sight sandy beach or even take short but peaceful boat ride on this special night."

Eyal asked "Your friend at the Marina, you sure he'll be there. We should maybe call?"

She bit her lips and answered, "He's an asset of mine, and he's there!"

Eyal shot her a teasing glance, "We've just met and you are involving me in a dead drop?"

With her best roguish expression, she replied "Guilty as charged. It's MI-6's intel gathering on our mission, plus the file of the MI-6 officer that shot the Admiral. As I see it, that USB key is OUR dead drop!"

Eyal closed his eyes, "Remember, no mission talk allowed; make your drop, pocket that USB key and keep it close to your chest until tomorrow. Have a question for you, Mrs. Welby – What is a Sukkah or a Sukkot?"

She smiled "Testing my 'connaissances' are we? A sukkah is a temporary hut (we English say a booth) constructed for use during the weeklong Jewish festival of Sukkot. Sukkot is an agricultural festival (fruit harvest) that is a bit like our thanksgiving. The words Sukkah and Sukkot originate from the hut-like structures that Jews lived in during the 40 years of travel through the wilderness after the exodus from Egypt. As a temporary dwelling, the Sukkah also **represents** the fact that all existence is fragile, and therefore Sukkot is a time to appreciate the shelter of our homes and our bodies. That's just what I'm offering you tonight, Eyal; an on the beach or in a boat Blood moon Sukkah."

Eyal was now certain that he wanted to get to know this woman more! The man was usually in complete control of his agenda: No asset, girlfriend, colleague or boss had ever succeeded in controlling his actions. How had she managed to make him surrender so rapidly! Maybe because the course of events she suggested were just what he needed to 'shut off' for the night. He couldn't remember a woman being able to read him as well – not even Rivka. He was always the one organising the 'what was needed' for a colleague. or friend It felt good being in 'the passenger seat', especially at this time! Sharon seemed to feel where he was coming from, where he was at and what he needed to shake out of it.

"Mrs. Welby, you've passed the polygraph with flying colors! How would you like to be my official DATE for the evening?"

Sharon shyly answered "I would love to. I'm looking forward to spending this special Blood moon with you".

"As am I!" Eyal lightly kissed her right hand.


	2. Chapter 2 The need to know

It was early morning when Eyal's car pulled in Sharon's driveway. Getting out first to open her door, he stated

"Sharon, this evening, well night… was just what I needed to clear my mind, thanks!"

"You're welcome, must admit it was special and the Blood moon made it spectacular. Would you like to come in for coffee? We could get a head start on MI-6's intel. By the way, thanks for having my back with Shaun. He's a safe asset, but can sometimes be difficult to handle."

"If an asset of mine would demand I give him/her particular favors for intel, I'd write that asset off. Wouldn't care how useful he/she is. Sharon, he was out of line."

"Eyal, you stepped in between me and Shaun without waiting to see what I had in store for him. I've dealt with his demands before. I usually only need to mention 'Daddy Robert' and he cuts the sexual innuendos. But now, I'll just need to bring up my Israeli friend to get the same results. You ruffed him up somewhat bad, you always that gung-ho?

Putting his arm around her waist, he answered "What can I say, I've been trained to act and ask questions later!"

"I'll keep that in mind! You coming in?"

Eyal smiled, cradle her face with his hand, and said in a deep and husky voice

"If I come in, it won't be for reading intel. Look, I'm struggling with myself at the moment plus we are expected at NCIS at 0700! Let's just call it a night. Can I take a rain check?"

Sharon just looked in his eyes as he continued "From your dreamy expression, Mrs. Welby, you are way ahead of me! Did you hear any of what I said?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I heard and regretfully have to agree. Eyal… it's a rain check! Funny, I'm only expected at NCIS at 1300, somebody is getting special treatment!"

He drew her near and whispered "At this time, don't care, I'm with you and not in mission mode. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, Mrs. Welby."

They were caught up in lingering lip kiss, when they heard,

"You two thinking of coming in or you prefer waiting till our neighbors call the cops for witnessing an indecent exposure?"

Sharon and Eyal jumped,

"MP, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your father's."

"Mom, the twins couldn't stop crying. Needed to get an early start this morning so decided to return to my own bed!"

"Oh! Eyal this is my daughter, Marie-Pier. MP, this is Eyal Lavin…"

MP interrupted "A very good looking boyfriend. It took you long enough! Well done Mom!"

Sharon face went blank and she heard Eyal's nervous laughter. She reasoned with her daughter,

"MP, get back inside and shut the door… please."

Eyal looked at the door, then Sharon, "Twins?"

"Not mine, but the reason I left hubby!"

"Oups… sorry. Sharon, I need to ask; MP was carrying, is she…"

Sharon shot Eyal a sly smile, "Like mother, like daughter! You should really read the file Mossad has on me!"

Eyal gave Sharon a peck kiss and whispered "I'm intrigued… think I will!" and he was off.

* * *

Arriving very early in NCIS's navy yard, Eyal was met by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Officer Eyal Lavin?"

"Yes"

"I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, team commander for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Seems we are going to be working together."

"Yes. My boss, instructed me to report to you. NCIS and CIA ask for a lecture on my past experiences. Got to admit lectures are not my specialty, especially when I don't have a clue of the subject matter!"

Shooting Gibbs a side glance, Eyal continued,

"I've been at this long enough to know when I'm being played!"

Gibbs seemed annoyed "Mr. Lavin, that's what they told you? We need to talk, come with me."

Gibbs, with Eyal in tow, abruptly entered Director Leon Vance's office!

" **Director VANCE** , did you know our Mossad guest does not have a clue about what is expected of him? He believes he's here to give a lecture!"

"Yes, I knew! Director Rivka Singer though it would be best if we'd be the ones to read him in. She didn't want unwelcome ears listening in."

Gibbs rolled his eye "Well, when were you planning on answering that? In front of all?"

Eyal put his hand on Gibbs's shoulder to stop him from speaking out more.

"Director Vance, let me guess; Rivka told you it would be the only way I'd accept taking on this mission: By placing me in front of a 'fait accompli' and my friends, making it impossible for me to refuse. Plus, I'm guessing, it's a matter she'd prefer me to work 'off books'."

Vance nodded "You know your boss well. I didn't agree with the ruse but Joan Campbell assured me it would be the surest way to have you on our side. Mr. Lavin, let me reassure you that we need your experience and spectacular track record at this time."

Eyal looked at Gibbs then Vance "I'd prefer you'd read me in before the pm briefing. You can stop buttering me up, I'm already intrigued and yes, Director Vance… Rivka knows me all too well."

Vance sat at the end of the table and looked at Gibbs. "Well, you're the one that stormed into my office, by all means, read him in."

Gibbs signaled to Eyal to take a seat. "Mr. Lavin, first of all, welcome to NCIS. Ziva told us a bit about you, hope you hold up to the picture she painted for us. To be honest, we don't have a very good track record when it comes to Ziva's friends or colleagues!"

Eyal pinched his lips and asked "Aside from Eli David and Ari Haswari, who did you meet?"

Gibbs responded "Let me see, there was Michael Rivkin, who was killed by Tony, Ilan Bodnar, who was killed by Ziva, Amit Hadar, who was killed by a terrorist while under our watch, Namir Eschel who tried to frame Ziva, was killed by his partner and Iranian spy Faatin Amal, Liat Tuvia and Malachi Ben-Gidon assigned to protect Eli David. I don't know the fate of the last two."

Eyal swung his head sideways and said "Except for Liat, I see you've met the cream of Eli David's close circle crop! Liat is still with the Mossad and working under Rivka. Ben-Gidon had an unfortunate accident, he's no longer with us. I didn't appreciate losing friends because of his lies and failures. I analyzed the events that led to the sinking of the SS Damocles and saw it appropriate to tie-up some loose ends and he was the first knot that needed to be tied! Gibbs, by the way, thanks for going all out and rescuing Ziva. Had I been in the country, I would have ignored the chain of command and gone in myself! Getting back to the matter at hand; I was frequently called upon to be one of Eli's chosen ones but never accepted. The decisions he took, for the mission on that Jordanian freighter destined for Somalia, were a clear reason why!"

Gibbs whispered "Refreshing... for an ex Kidon!"

Eyal continued "Let me assure you, I do not resemble any of the officers you mentioned. Except for a five year sting with Kidon (for very personal reasons), I've been working under Rivka Singer. I possess adequate experience to work with my own protocols. Deputy director David and I didn't see our 'career/role' in the same way. While he was Deputy Director, Rivka made sure I was out of the state more often than none. Not certain I'd still be Mossad or alive, if I had worked closely with Director David. I'm sorry you were left with a negative impression of the Mossad. I'll do all in my power to restore a certain trust between our agencies."

Director Vance responded "Well, you have already scored positive points! You've resorted to something the Mossad doesn't traffic into very often: The truth."

* * *

Eyal was not one for small talk "Now that formal presentations are over, can we get to the real order of business? Why am I here and not the others?"

Gibbs was cut from the same cloth, out with small talk and right to the point "Mr. Lavin, we need you to lead a team of agents/officers in Europe while I work the mission in the states."

Eyal whistled softly "A multi-agency special task force! Must be one hell of a 'situation'?"

Gibbs's silence spoke volume, he continued his briefing,

"An ISIS defector, who grew tired of the whip and the sword treatments, gave us intel to the existence of a new kind of terrorist cell who call themselves; 'Mind Invaders - Europe's radical mavericks' Armed only with DTP (data transfer programs), websites and barmy mind controls of their targets, they are turning Molotov cocktail and IED (improvised explosive devices) into toys of the 21st century. This 'Mind Control' MO could be the new 'toy' on the market! In the near future, we might be facing a psychic war, cultural sabotage and semiotic terrorism."

Eyal's shoulders slumped as he commented "When the Celts went into battle, the Druids would satirize their opponents. But, their satire was so effective it could bring blisters to people's cheeks! Funny has never been so serious."

Vance whistled softly "Mossad, Kidon, deadly, unconventional, but cultivated, I'm impressed Office Lavin."

Nervously shaking his head, Eyal said "Please call me Eyal. I now know why Rivka assign me to you and, as I guessed, it's an off-book matter: Last year, I was pulled off a mission because I refused to permanently silence three targets. I suggested those targets seemed to be working against their will. I personally witness very strange and unexpected behaviors. It was as if they were hypnotized or, as I concluded, controlled by a brain-chip of some kind. My debrief didn't sit well with the Mossad. They scrapped the mission, telling Rivka and myself that we were not paid to go hunting in the twilight zone. To this day, we still think there was more to that mission that met the eye and that Mossad should have drilled down on it. Rivka is in payback mode, that women will never accept a smudge in her performance file!"

Gibbs chuckled as he asked "What's the status of your 'performance' file?"

Eyal laughed "Mine….. It's not a file, more a cabinet and it's full of 'smudges'. I don't always, more never, play by the rules!"

Vance added,"You'll get along fine with Special agent Gibbs. His file cabinet is also full, plus he has his own set of rules!"

Vance continued "I'm wanted at SecNav for a briefing. I'd wish for you two to choose your respective team. We will discuss the intel later. Gibbs brief Eyal on our course of actions. Eyal, please, feel to put in your two cents. Like I told you before, we need your experience. You and Rivka were right to want to drill down on the Twilight hunch you had. It's now 'in our faces' so to say and the US is not the sole target! When will spy agencies ever learn to trust the men and women in the field? Mossad had warned us about 9-11 but drilling down on that bit of intel would have said to all that a foreign agency was ahead of our FBI and CIA! Eyal, I, for one, worked with Eli David. Didn't agree with all he did, but he was a damn good field officer. Be assured, I will give you the same trust I did him. Seeking somebodies help is not a sign of weakness, but the only way for people like us to reverse terrorist globalization and this new order of things!"

* * *

After Director Vance had left, Gibbs approached Eyal and asked

"Eyal, this has nothing to do with the mission, is very personal but I need to ask: Are you sleeping with Sharon Welby?"

Eyal shifted awkwardly and said "No"

Gibbs continued "Look, I'm not one to meddle in another man's business but we gathered five of the best spies/agents available, plus my team and four of them happen to form couples – Annie Walker/August Anderson - Ziva David/Tony Dinozzo. It came to my ears that you and Sharon Welby have been seeing each other. I prefer knowing the facts beforehand."

"Gibbs, we only met yesterday under the watchful eye of one Mrs. Annie Walker. I needed a breather and Sharon invited me to watch the Blood moon in Sandy Point State Park. I'm not saying the woman doesn't interest me, but mutually decided that the timing wasn't right. Had a hunch something big was stirring! We are both professionals and will work accordingly. I can vouch for Annie and Auggie. They've worked together in dire circumstances many times and know how to set boundaries. Ziva, well…."

Gibbs winced "That's what I though."

* * *

Both men set aside the 'romance' chapter and attacked the task at hand: Choosing their team.

They put down the groundwork for building two successful teams.

Gibbs and Eyal worked well together, both were men of few words. Designing a strong team meant identifying each member's responsibilities while taking in the technical and interpersonal skills of each. Then, they put together a clear set of directions, secured organizational (CIA, NCIS and Mossad) support, build an enabling team structure, identified key relationships between each member, and monitored external factors (mostly the 'couple' question).

Eyal looked at their notes, graphics and final decisions and said "This was some brainstorming session. The lone question mark is Mrs. Sharon Welby. I, as she ask me more than once, should have read the file the Mossad's has on her or even asked Annie or Ziva for some background. Yesterday, I wanted/needed a respite from my regular life and to simply get to know the lady without reading 'her file'! Bad timing and wrong decision, my bad Gibbs, sorry!"

"Not a problem, don't think you would have learned a lot! All Robert Jackson said was that she's an excellent profiler and that the MI-6 shooter is an ex-lover. Her file was to follow, **I** didn't get it."

Eyal looked at Gibbs and both said in unison "A need to know situation!"

Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck and said "Lavin, we did some good work, let's call it quits! Damn, you've got what it takes to be quite a team leader. You wouldn't be looking for a sideline, a 'respite' of sort!?"

Eyal's mind was elsewhere, he asked "Gibbs, talking about Sharon, I need to meet with her before we read them all in."

"You want to offer her an out?"

Eyal shot Gibbs and admiring look,

"Yes, it's wishful thinking on my part, but I need to try. She has two teens…."

"I won't stop you, but personally I hope she stays with us. There's a reason 'Daddy' assigned her to this mission. Let's meet here at 1300 to brief our little ones on the intel on hand and the US and European teams. Eyal, there are going to be questions, you ready?"

Eyal chuckled "Can even predict them… I'm ready, let the game begin!"

* * *

Eyal found Sharon in the squad room, she and Ziva were teasing Tony by throwing around his sandwich. Eyal caught it and swung it to Tony.

"Ladies, behave!" where Gibbs words

Sharon shot out "Male Bromance!"

Gibbs smiled and lifted his cup of coffee to her.

Auggie and Annie had not yet arrived.

Eyal approached Sharon "Can I talk to you in private?"

She was surprised, but followed him

As soon as they were out of earshot, she asked "Eyal what's up?"

"Sharon this mission is darker that we've been led to believe. I'm offering you a chance to opt out."

"Eyal, you know my answer. If Robert assigned me to this mission, there's a reason. He may be my father, but when MI-6's director personally picks a field agent for a mission, he has his reasons. Family is not part of the equation. I'm in!"

"What can I say, I tried!"

"And it's sweet of you. Mr. Eyal Lavin, you are unquestionably not the typical Mossad spy."

Eyal chuckled and said "Reserve your judgement till you see me in the field."

* * *

It was now 1300, all were waiting and chatting in MTAC (Multiple Threat Alert Center) when Gibbs, Vance and Eyal walked in.

Annie cornered Eyal "Eyal, you pull one over us! I knew CIA was putting together a task force team, but never imagine it would be multi-agency. How were you able to keep this news under wrap at our get together?"

Eyal puts his finger on Annie's mouth. "Neshema, I swear I didn't know. I was read in this morning by Jethro Gibbs. Seem Rivka and Joan teamed up to keep me in the dark."

"Are you telling me Joan and Rivka 'collaborated' together?"

Sharon came behind Eyal and quipped "I'd add Director Vance to that covert committee. He's a student of Eli David! One word of advice Mr. Lavin: If you are going to play with the big boys, don't trust Vance. He will do what needs to be done to win, sometimes it's not pretty. It's Eli David at his best."

Eyal roughly took Sharon's elbow,

"Mrs. Welby, we do not proffer an opinion when not asked. FYI, Vance is his own person. I know too well how Director David operated, I'm Mossad remember! Trust me, there is a difference between the two."

Sharon twisted out of his hold and nervously backed up. Eyal immediately realized that he had been a bit too prompt.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just read into our mission and it hit home so to speak. My temper is sometimes a bit short, just ask Annie!"

Annie answered "Sharon, don't fuss. That is Eyal as his 'normal' self. He tends to treat his friend like he does his work ' _act and ask questions later_. He doesn't have many of friends, believe me, but he's worth digging through the walls he's put up!"

Sharon smiled nervously at both, but Eyal wanted to kick himself. He had some major damage control to tend to after this debriefing.

* * *

Director Vance let Gibbs and Eyal run the show.

They started out with the conclusion, let's get it over style!

Gibbs spoke "People, you were chosen to be part of a special multi-agency task force because you were ID by your agencies as their bests. We will be forming two teams. I'll lead the US one and Office Eyal Lavin, from Mossad, will lead the European one. I know how your minds works and it's telling me that you want to know the teams' composition before the intel of the mission! Eyal would you like to satisfy our friends.

Eyal smiled, shook his head and said "Thanks! Well, I won't keep you waiting, here are the teams:

 **Gibbs's US team: Tony, Annie and Sharon**

 **Eyal's European team: Auggie, Ziva, McGee**

Gibbs rapidly stepped in "The choices Eyal and I made were not **personal** but what we though was best for the work ahead of us. This group was put together for a reason: You are the best of the crop! As for how we chose who was staying in the US and who was traveling abroad, it's all about you individual skills and personality. The home team will be close to the mother ship, Eyal will be on his own. He's use to operating as a one man team, plus he's a proven Master spy. That's why he's the team leader. As for his people - Auggie, Ziva and McGee: They are known to be a one man orchestra if you see what I mean: Auggie is acting as the profiler and handler, Ziva is the field agent and weapon specialist and McGee is the tech wizard. They won't have the luxury of having an Abby or Ducky at their beck and call. Before we get into the detail of what this mission is all about, want us to talk. You have questions about the teams, GET THEM OUT NOW or forever hold your peace."

Tony whispered to Ziva "Ha.. said by the man who has four wives!"

Gibbs shot Tony a LOOK "Dinozzo, you have something you want to ask?"

Tony looked at Gibbs and decided to put his question to him

"Did the fact that Ziva and I / Auggie and Annie are couples enter in putting together the teams? I'd even risk adding Eyal and Sharon to the equation!

Eyal smiled and signaled to Gibbs that he was taking this.

"Tony, whatever I'll say, you'll always have a doubt. Each team member is there for a reason. I won't go into the specifics, but you guys know each other well... figure it out."

Eyal stopped suddenly and looked at all "Think I just came up with a means to prove to you all that the 'couple' thing wasn't the reason behind our choices. I'm not saying we didn't talk about it, but it didn't have much weight in our final decision. I'm offering you all a challenge: You have 24 hours to hand us the reasons you think we chose who we chose. It also means that if you come up with a valuable reason to change things, I promise we will consider it. You think you're up for the challenge?

All were, as they say in French, 'Bouche bée!'(Open-mouthed) but they accepted the challenge.

Vance looked at Gibbs then Eyal. The man had just scored another point in getting NCIS to trust the Mossad! Vance said to himself, _'Damn that guy is good, Eli, hope you can hear me wherever you are: You err at not listening to this man!_

* * *

Under Annie's teasing eyes Eyal took Sharon's hand and led her outside.

He asked "You OK with the teams?"

"Eyal, you and Gibbs do not have to explain, I trust you have your reasons."

"We do but …"

"Mr. Lavin… were you expecting a jealous reaction on my part?"

Eyal felt his face stiffen as he spoke "No, it's just that ….."

"Eyal, I've been working with family all my life – father, sister and now daughter! I've learned very early on that the only way to keep my sanity is to never question an assignment/decision from my loved and trusted ones. Don't always liked them or even respect them but for people like us there is an important phrase **'the need to know'** that we must accept and abide by!"

Eyal's face lit up and Sharon silently admire the sparkle that had just passed through the man's eyes!

"I'm part of your loved ones? Thought for sure I'd be way down the list because of the way I treated you earlier."

Sharon shyly smiled "Well, we still have that 'rain check' don't we?"

"That we do and I will hold you to it, that's a promise!"

"Eyal, you were already in mission mode and I didn't realize it. Your reaction was perfectly normal. I'm also very intense when on a mission. I don't mix my personal life with my professional one. Be assured, I'm not 'mad' at you. That being settle, I'd like this to be the last time we refer to our personal feelings, OK Officer Lavin?"

"We see eye to eye, I won't argue with you on that matter, Officer Welby"

She handed him a file "You know most of the team members, I'm the newbie here! I want you and Gibbs to read this. It's my spy biography of sorts. My father compiled it with information from MI-6, CIA and the Mossad's. There's some stuff about me you and Gibbs should know."

Eyal shot her a surprise look "Mossad is not in the habit of sharing files, especially one on a foreign spy. What's up, Mrs. Welby?"

"Read the file! Now let's get back to the others before Annie starts spreading rumors."

* * *

On Tony and Ziva's side, it was not smooth sailing. Ziva was having problems reassuring Tony that Eyal was not her usual Mossad acquaintance.

"Tony, Eyal is like a brother to me. We have a relationship that goes deeper than I never had with my brother Ari. He's had my back many times, some at the risk of his own life and always against Mossad's orders. He was put on brush passes for many months, by my father, for going against direct orders not to intervene in an undercover mission I was part of."

"Ziva, he's Mossad and that's enough for me to doubt him. I simply can't help but worry about you. We've finally put our feelings for each other out in the open and the first thing Gibbs does is make sure we can't ..."

"Is that what you think I'm doing Dinozzo?"

"Boss… euh… well… euh.. Ah might as well say it YES. I know rules are rules, but…"

Gibbs just said "The challenge Eyal gave you just became an order: You have 24 hours to figure it out DiNozzo. I'd get on it now if I were you."

Tony simply said "Yes, Boss."

* * *

Eyal signalled to Gibbs that he was ready to continue. Gibbs asked McGee to bring up on plasma the photo of the MI-6 spy that had shot the Navy Admiral in, from what he said, self-defence.

Eyal was just leaving Sharon's side when he felt her fall. He wasn't quick enough to grab her and she hit the floor with a resounding bang. All were fast to be by her side. Gibbs picked her up, signalled Tony to page Ducky and laid her down on a nearby table. She was coming to when Ducky approached her.

"I'm OK, don't worry."

Turning toward Gibbs, she stated "Mr. Gibbs, what kind of cruel joke is this? The picture you pulled up on the screen can't be the shooter."

Gibbs steadied her and answered "Sharon, I assured you he is. He's presently been held in custody."

"Did you send his picture to MI-6, meaning my father – Robert Jackson?"

Vance answered "Yes"

Sharon let out a couple of swear word in French. Annie looked at Eyal, smiled and whispered "You two are made for each other!" A nervous Eyal shushed her off with "This is not the time ANNIE!"

With Gibbs's and Ducky's help, Sharon got up and went to the screen.

"Tim, can you please try to get my father up on screen NOW. Call him and mention the code 'Beatle' and he'll get back to us, fast enough!"

Turning toward all she said "This man was my boyfriend, lover, call it what you want. He **died** in my arms from two fatal gunshot, six months ago. He's dead, that I'm certain of. This is not Max Hunter. Damn, what is my father up to?"

Tony turned toward Ziva and said "You sure Sharon is not your sister. Seems I'm living a 'déjà vue'. Dead guys resurrecting and killing people… typical Mossad. Knew having them in town smelled trouble."

Ziva was so mad, she punched him and Gibbs added a head slap. Tony didn't dare say another word.

* * *

Gibbs approached Eyal "Eyal, forget what I said about you/her and protocol. She needs someone with her while she waits for her father to maybe shed some light on this mess. As I read it, you're it. Damn, what's with directors manhandling their daughters'."

Eyal patted Gibbs on the shoulder and went to Sharon. He protectively put his arm around her waist and let her fall into him.

He whispered "We are going to shed light on this. You need something, a coffee maybe?

"Eyal, what in the hell is going on, what is this mission all about. Please don't tell me it's the fuc_ing Mind Control mission coming to haunt me again?"

Eyal's breathing stopped and at seeing him, Sharon closed her eyes and said "NO… not again, please god, don't do this to me!"

At that Robert Jackson appeared on MTAC screen and Sharon yelled in a tone that chilled all "DAD!"

Tony said to himself "Hell of a life the daughters' of spy agencies Directors have!"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Twilight Zone

Robert Jackson was fast to respond to Sharon's cry. His daughter was a seasoned spy and not one to show emotions or lose control. He knew all too well the reasons she was at wits end!

"Sharon, I'm truly sorry. I've been battling our agency the second NCIS forwarded the intel and have been caught up in classified meetings since. It all went down fast: NCIS asked for help and since you knew of the situation, I assigned you to NCIS, but no time to properly read you in. I arranged for a late dead drop with one of your assets. That USB key has a summary of all MI-6 findings and hypothesis before and after you were cut from the mission. I gather you haven't worked through it? I've managed to declassify the MinInv mission, you are free to brief our partners with the contents of that key. Now would be a good time to get on it!"

At her father's words of not studying the intel, Sharon sheepishly grinned and Eyal lipped, for her only, ' _Sorry_ '. He remembered she had asked him to help her work through the intel. The way he was feeling at that time, it was better he not be in close quarters and alone with her. The timing wasn't right for scouting a possible, even probable, love relationship and from what he was hearing it would not be anytime soon! The girl did intrigue him, but he was still recovering from a lost opportunity with one Annie Walker. He wasn't ready to open his bruised heart to another spy just yet!

Robert addressed Director Vance directly "Director, I don't know who's in your custody but it isn't Max Hunter. We're exhumed the body and I've just received DNA confirmation that we have the real McCoy. I'll be arriving in Washington tomorrow morning. The terrorist cell your ISIS double ID, ' _Mind Invaders'_ , is the same MI-6 and Mossad have been trying to figure out for now more than a year. Never thought they would strike across the Atlantic."

Eyal lifted his index to speak and Robert acknowledges.

"Chief Jackson, could you tell me the time line of that mission?"

Robert smiled and nodded his head "Very good Officer Lavin! You know it all too well: A year ago, you with Mossad, Officers Welby and Max Hunter with MI-6, were working a parallel mission. Mossad pulled you off yours on my orders. At that time, Rivka Singer was not read in, the intel was way above both your security clearances. She's now in the loop. Eyal… your conclusions, on that mission, were dead on and your recent off book actions might just have saved your agency from a total shutdown as the DPD - CIA is now facing."

Eyal shook his head and whispered " _Semper Occultus_ (Always Secret)"

Robert's response "Look who's talking - _For by ruses thou shalt make thy war"_

Eyal concluded "MI-6 needs to update itself, the Mossad's real motto is ' _Where no counsel is, the people fall, but in the multitude of counselors there is safety'_."

Vance stepped in "People, play nice!"

Gibbs added " _Semper Fi_!"

Vance rolled his eyes and shook his index at all three!

Eyal and Robert said "Sorry" while Gibbs shot his boss an _'I don't give a damn'_ look!

Robert continued "I guess you have many questions, some Sharon/Eyal can answer, some I will address. Director Vance, I suggest you review the security clearances for the agents assigned to this mission. Officer Lavin, Rivka has settled the matter, you now have a level 16 clearance. _(Eyal's head shot up!)_ As for the CIA, I contacted Joan Campbell with the same demand. Want you all to realize that we are dealing with a ruthless but a very intelligent group of people – Cyberspace terrorist at its best well…. worst! When MI-6 and Mossad pulled their intelligence officers (Welby and Lavin) off their respective mission it was not because they had failed, but more stumble on actions that was well above their security clearance and, as us Suits wrongly thought, above their spycraft. MI-6 and Mossad decided to unite and put their best senior Suits on the case…. I was a part of this task force: Wrong move on our part. If Officers Welby and Lavin had not disobeyed direct orders and continued working their mission off books, I'm guessing Mossad and MI-6 would have, at least, four spy drones in deep cover within their ranks! Sadly, due to their superiors' inability to get the upper hand on the situation, they had to permanently silence the rogue spies who were friends and colleagues!"

Gibbs spoke "Chief Jackson, do you have a proof Officer Hunter was under terrorist control?"

Robert put his head down and lifted it up very slowly. "… Nothing conclusive, but we have reasons to believe he was 'controlled' in some way. The autopsy only revealed he had two bullet wounds by a Walther P99. The kill shot was to the head, making it virtually impossible to detect an implanted object if one was there."

Gibbs continued "Would it be possible for us to have Max Hunter's DNA for further analysis."

Robert answered, "I'll be bringing all the physical evidence we have **and** Mr. Hunter's remains. Sharon has the encrypted data of the mission. They tell me you have a countryman of mine acting as chief medical examiner and that's he's a maverick in his field. He might find something we missed. ( _Ducky saluted him_!) "

Abby asked "Chief Jackson, I might not have the required security level, but could I have a look at Sharon's USB key. I might have a hunch for the two Mr. Hunter!"

All heads turned towards Abby, she smiled and pinched her lips with her thumb and index "I will not speak till I can prove it!"

Eyal looked at Sharon. She was struggling to keep it together. He now knew where her compassion and understanding at his gloomy mood was coming from: She'd been there, done that….. with Max Hunter. He discreetly squeezed her hand, she acknowledged and Annie Walker winked at both of them! Eyal smiled and said to himself, ' _That girl never misses one!'_

Robert continued his briefing "Six months back, a special multi-agency task force, consisting of intelligence/case officers, special agents and suits, was what should have been set up. Director Vance, I salute your quick thinking and open-mindedness. You had the astuteness Mossad and MI-6 didn't! I want to assure all that MI-6 is engaged and will cooperate fully in this "technology" coalition against terrorists, cyber criminals and other malicious actors bent on causing many countries harm. Massive effort will be needed to counter this force as the propensity for a future attack is high as the technology behind them gets better and more ground-breaking with time."

After MI-6 signed out, all looked at Sharon and Eyal.

Gibbs said "Seems you two have much to share, who's going first?"

Sharon stepped up "Gibbs, before I 'tell all' think we need to read in the others on the basis of this mission. They only know the teams formation, the intel was to follow. My fainting and my father's briefing interrupted that. Plus, Mossad has not declassified Eyal's mission."

Eyal said, as he was leaving the room, "I'm on it and if I can't get in touch with Rivka, I'll just ' _buck the system… again_!"

Seeing this Gibbs suggested "Look, let's take a breather. I'll bring Officer Welby to observe my interrogation of the MI-6 officer we have in custody. Abby, I'll need his DNA analysis ASAP."

Tony asked "Boss, can we, at least, have some clue of what we are facing?"

Vance answered "In a nutshell: We might have terrorists with the capabilities of invading/controlling the mind of any human being. I liked Chief Jackson's analogy to 'droned spies'. It gives just the right gloomy picture of the present situation."

Tony quipped "Would we be entering an ' _Alfred Hitchcock Presents - the twilight zone'_ kind of mission."

Auggie turned towards Tony "Think you nailed it, Tony!" All nodded

Eyal re-entered the room. "I am cleared to read you in. Plus, the Mossad will be sending **most** of its evidence and the remains of the three Mossad's rogue officers I took out of circulation!"

Vance shot Eyal a side glance and chuckled "Heard that annoyed tone of voice before… what did it cost you, Officer Lavin?"

Eyal shook his head "It's just another 'smudge' in my file cabinet. Nothing to worry yourself about."

Vance rolled his eyes at Eyal's remark.

Gibbs approached Sharon and asked "Your father mentioned a US… thingamajig, we have three of the best tech wizard (Abby, Tim and Auggie Anderson-CIA), on standby waiting to analyze and PRINT the information that is on that…."

Sharon smiled and handed over the USB key "It's a USB key, Mr. Gibbs. It has over 5 gigabits of data, photos and timelines on it. I wouldn't recommend printing it all."

Tim McGee interrupted "Sharon, I set up a secure and encrypted location on a server for this mission's data, but will need to print much of it."

Sharon asked "Why? With the security clearance, we now (or will) have, the data will be electronically available to all."

Gibbs whispered in her ear "Because a USB key and the server are thingamajigs to me, but paper and I speak the same language!"

Sharon smiled, but kept Gibbs close to her "Old school, I get it! Mr. Gibbs, I really need a breather before facing whoever is in your custody."

Gibbs smiled and said in a pleasant nurturing fatherly voice "Go, but not alone, prefer somebody be with you. In the meantime, I'll coordinate Auggie's, Ducky's, Tim's and Abby's work. We are going to be receiving a cargo of evidence (Mossad's and MI-6's), I want to make sure nothing is left unturned!"

"I'm a big girl Mr. Gibbs, why are you suggesting I bring/need a friend?"

"Officer Welby, it wasn't a suggestion!"

"You're not my…"

The look Gibbs shot her made her lower her eyes. It hit her (too late) that they were now a multi-agency task force with Gibbs and Eyal running point making them her boss'

As she looked, wanting to signify that she 'got it' and to thank him for giving her some time out, he was gone. She smiled and thought _'I see Eyal and Gibbs can both disappear into thin air!'_

After leaving Sharon, Gibbs joined Eyal in the cafeteria. "Mr. Lavin..?"

"Hey, let's stop the Mr. and Mrs., prefer being on first name basis, especially if we are going to go to war together!"

"Eyal it is then! I just talked to Sharon; she asked for some down time before facing Mr. Hunter # 2. It might be good if you went with her…. maybe share your respective mission before briefing us. Something might come out of it."

Eyal bowed his head "Great minds think alike!"

With a smirk Eyal continued "Didn't you just tell me it would be best **not to cultivate** a relationship with Mrs. Welby while working this mission. It's the second time you want me 'to stand by her', you into matchmaking? Ziva told me of Rule #12 - Never date a co-worker, you seem bent on breaking it."

Gibbs answered "Rule #51: Sometimes, you're wrong!"

As Sharon was walking out of MTAC, Eyal grabbed her hand. "We need to talk, care to join me for coffee, I'm buying?"

Sharon smiled and answered "Add a very big piece of cheesecake, replace the coffee with milk and I'm in!"

Eyal put his arm around her waist and said "You drive a hard bargain but I'll oblige. Come, I know just the place!"

Serving Sharon's milk and cheesecake, he sat down in front of her with the same order.

"Mrs. Welby, I'm hurt, you lied to me!"

She responded "Lie… well, I did and didn't. Our outing on the beach was real and I truly enjoyed myself. I pulled one on you when I ' **guessed** ' the reason behind your moodiness. I knew all too well what had happened to you. I knew… because I was there! A good operational officer has a number of different cover stories, it's how we survive: I wasn't lying but surviving!"

Eyal shot her an _'I'm impress'_ look and said,

"If it's not too painful care to share your side of the story (mission), promise I'll reciprocate?"

Sharon swallowed hard and spoke, ""I was paired with Max Hunter to drill down on a new and presumed terrorist cell. MI-6 was getting disturbing intel on their actions. It was, at that time, based in London (so we thought). Our orders were to get close to the top. We started by mapping out what we could about that terrorist web, understand who the key figures were, uncover connections between them to try and get a real sense of how the individuals operated in this particular network. Standard infiltration protocol. We decided our 'in' was to go our separate ways and try to befriend a member of the group. I bombed out, but Max turned one of them, she called herself Wendy. I became Max's handler. The man changed dramatically in the first month of hooking up with that girl. The guy was old school as Gibbs and a couple of dates with Wendy and he was talking expertly about encryption, hacking, scamming, phishing and drones I witnessed him attempting to put in motion a 'digital' leak to Al Jazeera. I intercepted it and scanned the content of his messages. It was hundreds of secret intelligence documents from world's spy agencies ( _some were Mossad's_ ). Reported it only to have my father pull me off the mission. He stated that the shadowy and highly politicized realm of global espionage this mission was awakening was way over my security clearance. The mission was scraped but I had a bad feeling something BB (big and bad) was going down so I continued working it off books… as you! I spent 6 months shadowing Max and at one point was obliged to confront and permanently stop him. I realized he was going to leak glimpses of the daily working lives of people whose jobs are kept, by spy agencies, secret from the public: His intel spanned from 2008 until September 2015, the documents included surveillance video, writing detailed briefings and internal analyses written by operatives. It also revealed the South Africans' secret correspondence with the US intelligence agency, the CIA, Britain's MI6, Israel's Mossad, Russia's FSB and Iran's operatives, as well as dozens of other services from Asia to the Middle East and Africa. I couldn't let that happen so I defied my father's orders and killed the bastard! I was not summoned by MI-6 because it turns out they were way off base as to what Max Hunter was really up to."

Eyal swore between his teeth and Sharon took a breather to be able to continue;

"As for the action that happened just before I shot him: I confronted him just as he was about to press the 'send' button, he couldn't deny his treason. He angrily turned on me, his agency and even his family, it was like talking to a suicidal bomber, I'll never forget his eyes. His monologue was dark and unreal, it was like listening to a robot. He pulled out his weapon… Eyal, it was him or me, the fact that I pulled the trigger first was pure luck! ( _She lowered her head and whispered_ ) I know from the leads I followed afterwards that you faced sensibly the same situation."

Eyal asked "Sharon, were you stalking me?"

"Not you directly, but the 3 targets you were assigned to. I analyzed the data Max was going to send out and those 3 appeared numerous times in the documents. I decided to follow their trail (paper and electronic) and it lead me to Israel."

"Answer the question, did you **spy** on **me**?"

Sharon puts her head down and answered "Yes"

Eyal breathes out, ""I must be getting old, I didn't spot you."

Sharon interrupted "Don't fret, I've learned from your best"

"My best?"

"I was with Kidon for 22 months, so I knew/know your MO. Don't put yourself down, I needed to pull every trick in my arsenal for you not to uncover me. You are a Master spy, Mr. Lavin, don't go doubting yourself!"

"You with Kidon, impossible. We would have met at one point."

"I was your director's special project, well more Ziva and I were. We were not to be seen or heard from. I can't say any more, sorry! Eyal, your turn to 'tell it all'."

"First, what do you know about my mission?"

"It dealt with Spy Cables (leaked correspondence or intel between top agencies). Again South Africa's State Security Agency (SSA) was implicated. Contrary to my intel, where it was mostly files or videos, you were dealing with human intelligence (HUMINT) and living assets or spies. Your orders were to find possible moles/rogue spies in Mossad's ranks. When you reported your findings/conclusions to Rivka, they pulled you off the mission... well MI-6 did (my father to be more precise). As I, you stayed on it, off books. It took you 4 months to gather enough to confront your three Mossad's colleagues. You went about it in the same way I did with Max: told them you had proof they were traitors. One of them, Ariel was a close friend…. He's the one that tried to kill you, but somehow, as Max, he missed. You finished the job... did what you had to do… as I. That's the bulk of what I know."

Eyal whistled and said "I can't add anything, you know as much as I do. I thought Rivka wanted me out of Israel to spare me the punishment Mossad's suits would surely spring on me for running this mission off books. I now realized it was a ruse on her part. Rivka, Robert and Joan wanted to make sure we would accept to continue working our respective mission after being bluntly told we were not 'up' to it! We went from being horse's ass to their ace in the hole! Have a question: Am I wrong to assume your father has many ties to my agency?"

Sharon sheepishly looked away "You're right. He always had, why do you thing I was allowed to spend 22 months training with Kidon's best. Ziva's father (Eli David), Robert and Leon Vance have been 'best pals' for a long time."

Eyal eyes' opened wide "That why your manners were so familiar, you and Ziva were paired together!"

Sharon spat "Yes, we were 'Best Killing Machines' two years in a row!"

"Sharon, I was Kidon, know what you lived through! Don't put yourself down in that way! You, Ziva and I are not 'killing machines'. I'm guessing, like myself, you asked out when you realized the training was becoming indoctrinating."

"Yes, please can we return to the matter at hand? That's a part of my life I don't want to reminisce on. It was necessary and I am a better spy because of it, but not sure I could go through it again!"

"Same here….. I have a question. I'm sure those terrorists knew we were spying on them: Why didn't they try to use us in the same way they did Max and my three colleagues? I don't want to boast, but I'm more valuable than my three colleagues… you are also quite a catch plus you're MI-6's director's daughter. If that terrorist cell has the capabilities to control minds, why didn't they grab us? What do we have that Max didn't or vice-versa. Also how does South Africa's State Security Agency (SSA) fit in? They are often scrambling to deal with fallout from leaked spy cables. Not the best spy agency in the spy world! Why use them?"

Sharon closed her eyes and gulped "That's the questions I've been asking myself every night since I pulled the damn trigger and killed a dear friend. Also have another one: Why are we both alive?"

Eyal asked "'Killed a dear friend…..So he wasn't a lover?"

Sharon answered "He wasn't a lover …."

Eyal came in closer, bent down and gave her a comforting kiss. She grabbed the side of his coat and pulled him towards her and deepened his kiss.

He responded to her invitation and whispered "Don't know if you're presently an undercover angel or a honey trapping specialist: One way or another, I'm having the thrill of my secret life as your bait."

They both jumped at hearing "Get a room and get over yourselves!"

Holding their breath, they turned around to face a very concerned Gibbs.

Eyal regained his wits and asked "Where you following us?"

Gibbs smiled and said "A couple of hours ago, you both told me you were not a involved _, Rule #3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check._ I just did and got my answer."

Sharon spoke "Gibbs, it's not what you think. We are both coming out of a very taxing mission and about to be thrown in the lion's den again. That kiss was our way, well my way, of releasing some pressure that build up. We are not 'a couple' I can assure you of that."

Eyal put his arm on her shoulders and said "I second hat, we are not sleeping together, we barely know each other!"

Gibbs smiled "Not yet, but the law of Karma is simple; every experience is repeated or suffered till you experience it properly and fully for the first time. You two can't beat Karma, have fun repeating till the 'first time'! It will come, that I'm sure of!"

Our experienced spies were left speechless and uncomfortable at Gibbs words

Gibbs chuckled "Come, let's get some coffee and head back to MTAC. We are ready for your 'tell all' moment."

Eyal and Sharon looked at each other and followed Gibbs in silence. The man had a chilling tittle-tattle way about him that was going to take some getting use to!

As they entered the squadroom, Tony, Tim and Ziva jumped up and seemed to be waiting for an order of some sort. Sharon and Eyal looked at each other then at their three partners' and smiled.

Sharon spoke "Gibbs, do you expect me to jump up like that when you enter the room?"

Gibbs answered "Sharon, I expect you to anticipate my possible questions and needs pertaining to the case. Always be AHEAD of the situation! I realize it's not your usual point and shoot MO. You might need to adjust your skills to fit in with this team."

Sharon snickered and said "I'm more than just a 'point and shoot' operative, but not going to lose time justifying my MO, you'll see as we go."

"Well then Officer Welby, take the floor and dazzle us!"

Sharon signaled to McGee to give her the remote and instructed him to put up a file from her USB key on plasma.

"This is Max Hunter, a MI-6 senior case officer. I stopped him twice from transferring critical and multi-agency intel to what seemed like South African intelligence agency (SAIA). The first time I reported his actions, I was pulled from the mission by my own agency; the second, I didn't have a choice: I pointed and shot!"

She eyed Gibbs, he smiled and asked "You said ' _What seems like SAIA'_ … why 'seems'?"

"This is the 'stay AHEAD' part of my work! SAIA, as we see it today, is the result of a couple of mergers of old entities. They put together "arch opponents," who had been allied with different foreign powers, "different philosophies, different ideologies, and different understandings of what a post-apartheid government should look like, what its foreign policy should be and what its security concern should be. The combination of a new philosophy, centralisation, and an absence of oversight was/still is a dangerous cocktail for the basis of a country's spy agency. My own conclusion is that it has turned South Africa's intelligence apparatus into "a state within a state' beyond effective scrutiny and oversight by parliament. In other words they are open targets and NOBODY is looking! A couple of months ago, it was leaked that they were developing a secret satellite with Russia to enable it to spy all over Africa. It put MI-6 and others on pins and needles! That rumor turned out to be bogus and MI-6 concluded that SAIA, themselves, put that rumour in the pipeline! Raw intelligence is being "stove-piped" to leaders without any analysis. It's the 'Cry wolf' theory at its best: Today, nobody takes 'rumors' coming out of that agency seriously. Eyal's team will need to drill down on the possibility that our terrorist cell is using SAIA as a front. They found a weak link, in a weak agency, in a country that is still consolidating its democracy, this is downright dangerous."

Both, Eyal and Gibbs, shot her an 'I impress' look.

Gibbs added "See someone did her homework. Tony, what do WE have?"

Tony looked at all and said "WE have a problem! The man we have in custody is no longer Max Hunter."

Gibbs asked "What?"

"Boss, Mr. Hunter # 2 changed physical appearance overnight or escaped and was replaced. I sent Tim to transfer him into the interrogation room so you and Sharon could talk to him after our debriefing. The guy we had in custody yesterday is not the guy we have now. LOOK."

At that Tony put the feed, coming out of the interrogation room, on plasma!

Sharon swore before saying "That is Officer Wallace Fox from MI-5, a tech wiz a bit like Auggie! About two years ago, he suffered a heart attack while jogging and was declared dead at the scene. Max Hunter was old school as Gibbs, he never could be the master mind of the intel transfer he was about to put in motion when I stopped him. But Wallace Fox could have easily put such a plan in place. What in the hell is going on here: It looks like Wallace's brain was placed in Max Hunter's body. That would explain a lot… but how!"

Tim came in the squadroom at a very fast pace.

"Boss, think I can explain!"

Gibbs just said "Go ahead, please!"

Tim looked at Sharon and spoke "Sharon, that guy has the same height, built, eye color and facial bone structure as Max Hunter. Let me demonstrate what I think happened."

Tim when about putting Wallace's picture on screen and using a morphing aging software easily transformed Wallace into Max.

All heads turned towards McGee. Eyal asked "How?"

Tim McGee was being put on the spot but seemed proud to be have an answer.

"That easy; Hyaluronic acid based dermal fillers. Has the same result as Botox but can be dissolved with Hyaluronidase. It can quickly, within 24-48 hours, reverse the effect of most common fillers such as Restylane and Juvederm. I noticed some bleeding, blistering, and discoloration of the skin, at possible injection sites. He has needle prick on in his neck, the base of his skull and behind both ears."

Gibbs asked "Tim, is that the same program you and Abby use, from time to time, to see what a baby of mine would look like?"

Tim bit his lips, lowered his head and answered with a very low voice "Yes…."

Eyal slapped his hand on Gibbs desk, making all jump.

"Damn, are we to conclude that, not only do they have the technology to control/take over the human mind, but are also capable of finding a perfect 'shell' by using a simple morphing software and then injecting wrinkle fillers to successfully clone a dead man! They gives a dead person a voice, a mind and a dark protocol, make the 'shell' do the dirty work then just reverse the cloning effect and bang…. The shell and the brain dies again….. Leaving no trace whatsoever and one hell of a mystery for the living to solve."

At those words, two NCIS agents came in to announce to all that their prisoner had just suffered a massive coronary and was dead…. For a second time!

Director Vance, who had been listening from the second floor, swore loudly, Gibbs just looked at him and shook his head!

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4 - In preparation of

Hi, after a long break, I'm back. Sorry, but I had lost a bit of my usual enthusiasm for this story line. I had said that if one reader asked, I would continue: One did, I will finish this story. Hope you like this chapter, don't hesitate to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - In preparation of….**

Gibbs refocused the team,

"People, if you think you are not up to working this op, now would be the time to take a bow and excuse yourself. This is not a typical NCIS crime case. The work expected is more on the 'spy' side. That is why Director Vance recruited Eyal Lavin and Sharon Welby. Ziva will be called into sharing her old way of life. Who would prefer to opt out?"

As expected, no one stepped forward.

"OK, we will face this shit head on. Tim, pull what we have on screen and those concerned, by all means, read us in!"

First up were Max Hunter and Wallace Fox. Sharon took the floor.

" _Wallace Fox was MI-5 and was 'thought' dead two years ago. Looked at his personal MI-5 file and he wins the prize for 'Sir nobody'. Did his job and never dealt with classified intel. He was a computer programmer for day to day regular office work in Human Resources. His biggest secrets were planned layoffs!_

 _Max Hunter was a senior field officer and specialized in Navy matters. He had absolutely no interest in new technologies or computer programming. Two very different persons._

 _Looking at both, side by side, I now see the resemblance._

 _I have a hunch; Abby/Tim, I'll give you a file with over 1 000 MI-6 employees. Max and Wallace are present. With that morphing software could you make a reverse search of sort? Meaning take those 1 000 photos and match them up with a possible look-alike. Create 'twins'."_

Eyal spoke, "Like where you're going! They don't clone but can morph people."

Abby pulled the USB key out of Sharon's hand and explained.

"Our aging morphing software won't cut it but I have access to CIA's face recognition and that program can do the job…."

She stopped, opened her eyes wide and bit her lips at seeing Gibbs wincing while pointing at Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson from CIA!

She whispered sounding like a scared child, "Annie, Auggie, I didn't hack the program. CIA sought my forensic knowledge and I was successful in helping one of yours; Mr. Trent Kort. He didn't ask for me to return the software… I kept it."

Auggie smiled, "Lose the Mr., Trent Kort is CIA but not Mr..! Abby, I would have done the same. Don't fret, we won't tell if you don't use it against us, deal?"

Abby fidgeted, "Well, I might need to… Two of your officers were killed. The DPD is in lockdown because they possibly leaked sensitive information. If Sharon's idea pans out, we will need to test it on CIA's identified rogue agents to see if we can find more 'twins' then we'll try to convince Mossad to do the same."

Again, Auggie reassured Abby, "If and when you need to scan through CIA's file, I'll be breathing down your neck. This is a multi-agency mission, remember? We can share tools of our trade!"

The fast searching software identified 17 possible 'twins', Max and Wallace included.

Gibbs looked at Auggie. "CIA you're up!

Sharon explained to Auggie. "Auggie, start with your two dead officers, get their personal information and scan the CIA's personnel files in the country where they were posted. They were killed in Spain, I think."

Auggie looked at Sharon, "Girl, that a good idea, but how do you think I'm going to get our Spanish office to simply send me over their personnel files! Not going to happen till I get the proper clearances and that will take some time."

Tony looked at Tim, "Agent McGee might be able to help. If you give him an inch, he'll take it the whole nine yards!"

Annie pressed Auggie, "Hey, seen you hacking numerous times, what's with the prudish act?"

Tim heard Annie, "Ms. Walker, I understand the dilemma Auggie is facing. Hacking is illegal, but we do it when ordered. I'll hack in CIA files with Auggie's help. If we need to hack NCIS's, he'll hack, I'll assist. In that way, we'll feel less like moles."

Gibbs added, "Play good cop - bad cop if you must, but get it done…. Now!"

The two got to the job at hand.

Auggie concluded, "Sorry, Sharon, dead end. It was fun seeing CIA personnel's 'twins'. See here, our own Ms. Walker has a Spanish look alike!"

Eyal whistled, "I will need to check that girl out!"

Sharon had her head down and was playing with a pen at Tony's desk.

"Auggie did you include the deceased personnel in the last two or three years. Remember a 'dead' Wallace replaced Max."

Auggie swore and Tim's face reddened a bit. It took no more than 15 minutes to find a match for the two CIA officers; two office personnel that had 'died' two years prior and who had no access to sensitive information. Again, two regular John Doe paired with two CIA case officers.

* * *

It was Eyal's turn to swear, "Damn, it's their MO! Using a face-recognition software, they identify targets (person of interest and their matching Mister Nobody lookalike). The time line of their mission is two maybe three years. For you guys to follow my line of thoughts, I'll identify the John Does as the Zombies and the field officers as the Agents. This is one complicated situation. If you want to add or correct my take of it, please do. Their first act is to have the Zombie die–I'm guessing in the same manner I made Annie Walker die."

Abby asked, "What did you use?

Eyal smiled at Annie, "You care to answer that one?"

Annie replied, "A cardioplegic drug and lots of ice!"

Abby replied "Chilling indeed! It was a controlled clinical death by hypothermia. Typically performed by lowering body temperature to between 18 °C and 20 °C (64 and 68 °F) and stopping the heart and lungs. This state is called deep hypothermic circulatory arrest. At such low temperatures, most patients can tolerate the clinically dead state for up to 30 minutes without incurring significant brain injury. Longer durations are possible at lower temperatures. Downright dangerous especially when you attempt to reboot the heart and lungs!"

Annie whispered, "Tell me about it!"

Eyal put on a sly smile, "They don't care if the Zombies dies. They start at square one again."

Abby's face went blank as she said, "You guys often deal with such wickedness?"

Sharon, Ziva and Eyal nodded.

Eyal continued his theory, "The 'dead' is resurrected but they play with his brain. He's no more a person … a Zombie. Now Zombie trains to become the designated Agent. This part is sketchy but I prefer getting it out for you guys to have your say; the targeted agent must be mind-controlled in some way. They set up the Agent to turn on his agency and the important part–make sure one of his colleagues witnesses it all. Sharon, I'm beginning to realize that we played right into our enemy's hand! The objective of their ploy; the colleague (Sharon and I) is forced, at one point, to kill the Agent. The end … he was caught red-handed in divulging his agency's intel. The agencies ask themselves why he did it but, the facts are there, the damages assessed/corrected and the case is closed. That were we erred; it's not the end but the beginning. That Agent gave more than what agencies thought; his life, secrets and persona were coerced out of him."

Sharon had a question, "But why go to all that trouble if they have 100% control of the Agent? Their time line is two to three years, expensive and a lot can go wrong!"

"Good question! An Agent (spy) is on most agencies' radar. Don't want to burst your bubble, but Sharon Welby, you are a known spy. Enter Israel and you will be followed. I enter England and I will be followed. It's a fact of life. At this time, CIA has eyes on us both that I can guaranty! When one of us goes rogue, we usually don't last long. We might cause some damage, but it's a sure death in the end. The Zombie, on the other hand, can work freely; he's dead, a Mister Nobody and on no agency's radar. But that Zombie is in fact the Agent's twin. The final mission they task the Zombie with will be executed with the 'face' of the dead agent using Botox like drugs as Officer McGee explained. I'm sure there is more to the morphing part, but that's not my specialty. When the action goes down, agencies think one of their 'supposed dead' pulled a fast one on them. Then, the face of the dead agent disappears revealing the Zombie, who in turns dies... again. Agencies are busy unraveling the Agent morphing in Zombie or is it Zombie morphing into Agent… Hell, it's a nightmare and we don't 'get' the real danger. In NCIS's case; your admiral - when and what intel did he give the Zombie? My guest; it's being sold on the market as we speak because nobody asked or was drilling down on the real crime! At Mossad, I killed three of my colleagues, my guess, the Zombies are a couple of months from resurrecting and executing their mission with the face of their twin. CIA, you're also up next."

Sharon asked, "Eyal, do you know of your colleagues' specialties? For Max is was the Navy and his twin (Zombie) was tasked with hitting on a US Admiral. If we want to get ahead of the threat Mossad and CIA might be facing, we need to know the dead agents' specialties."

Eyal answered, "Sharon, that line of thinking is too obvious. Our bosses got caught in the same kind of open and shut conclusions. The suits were sure they had them figured out and failed. Déjà vue, don't you think, Officer Welby? We need to figure out what they are up to by getting ahead of them, identifying the targets, integrating them … spy training 101! We have three Mossad officers and two CIA agents that are going to resurface at one point."

Tony whistled and Tim said, "Boss, can I still opt out? I'm way over my league and barely following Officer Lavin!"

Eyal clarified, "Hey, you are all qualified for this mission. Tim, I can't hack into CIA's databases and it's not important because it's not my job. You'd describe to me how it is done and, believe me, I'll stop you before you are finished because I would not understand a word you're saying. We are a multi-talented skilled team; that is the reason CIA, MI-6, NCIS and Mossad are teaming us up. We need to combine our skills to counter a very capable and technologically advance terrorist cell. My hat goes off to Director Vance for his way of thinking!"

Ziva interrupted, "Eyal, if I'm following you; **our** Admiral, who was killed by Wallace morphed as Max, could have handed over some sensitive intel before the obvious and I'm presuming, planned last encounter. W _e (NCIS) don't know_ _and didn't drill down_ if the Admiral gave away some sensitive intel because we are trying to get to the bottom of the Wallace/Max morphing. Those 'Zombies' must have permanent eyes and ears on them and once the wanted intel is obtained… Zombies are disposed of! The concerned agencies are left with trying to explain why a dead body is not the one that fits the name tag … and nobody investigates the real 'crime'. The terrorists are at liberty to sell or expose the damaging data to whomever they want with no one targeting them. Damn, this is mind-boggling; they use a colleague to kill the spy and agency personnel to kill the Zombie; Agencies are in a way working for the terrorists! Another side we need to explore; what country are they going to show up next? Wallace and Max were British citizen and the targeted country and agency was the US Navy (NCIS). 'Where' and 'who' are the next hits. They won't stay 'local', the Mossad officers and CIA- DPD agents will hit far away from home."

Eyal nodded his approval.

Gibbs also nodded and added, "Damn good debriefs; Sharon, Eyal, Ziva well done."

Gibbs lifted his coffee to the trio and continued,

"I need to read in Vance. That admiral was Chief of Naval Operations, meaning he had the highest security clearances and knew the possible and impossible secrets of our Navy! CIA's DPD might not be the only agency in 'lockdown'"

* * *

A red face Tony spoke, "Boss, Eyal, I owe you both an apology. The teams, I get it."

Gibbs replied, "Good! Care to explain to the others, Dinozzo?"

"Eyal and Annie analyze data as spies not investigators, Tim and I are 100% investigators, Ziva and Gibbs are both - spies and investigators. As team leaders Eyal and Gibbs balanced the teams; one of each specialty–Eyal, and Ziva versus Gibbs and Annie. Tim can dabble into Forensics; team US has Abby meaning team Eyal needs Tim. That leaves the other investigator, me, on team Gibbs. Sharon and Auggie are Jacks of all trades; they are foremost spies but also extraction specialists. They can work a problem without being directly in the field. Can't explain the choices for those two, but one is needed on each team."

Eyal and Gibbs gave Tony a mock standing ovation and the man took a bow. That got all laughing. Director Vance came out to see what was causing such raucous. Gibbs rapidly joined him and signaled that it was urgent that they talked. Before closing the door, he called to Eyal,

"Lavin, tell them what Tony missed and read them in for the next 48 hours. Believe me they want to know!"

* * *

Eyal smiled and spoke to a very attentive crowd,

"Ziva and Annie being linguists was another reason to separate them. Sharon and Auggie are quick thinkers and can work a problem in very imaginative ways. Each team will need that kind of wits to succeed when team members get stuck in some dire situations. ( _He whispered to them–it might happen_.) Sharon and Ziva have the same background and know how the head of an agency thinks, better to have one of them on each team. Ziva and Auggie being with me, Sharon was put on team Gibbs. Are there questions?"

As expected, no questions, Eyal continued, "We have 48 hours before we 'officially' start our mission. Gibbs and I need to put the final touches on our protocols. You guys should take that time to settle affairs or warn friends that you'll be MIA for some time. Your close family will be read in. Gibbs and I will give you directions on how to notify them of your absence. Tim, Tony, if you need help for settling things–the appropriate lies (a smiling Eyal added), Sharon and Auggie will help. We spies could all help but I prefer those two handle the lies–better to keep 'lies' in a close circle! For the duration of this mission, we will be bunking in a safe house."

Sharon lifted her hand, "Eyal, we will be ghosts? This is an off-book mission?"

Eyal smiled, "Very good, Officer Welby. Yes, we will disappear from the face of the earth and chatter of our whereabouts will be dire! People, in 48 hours we will become ghosts! A team will be replacing Gibbs' NCIS team."

Sharon looked at Eyal sideways as she spelled out, "R.u.m.o.r. will be that you went rogue or crazy after killing three of your colleagues. Since CIA and MI-6 had the same kind of moles in their ranks, at Annie's get-together, you neutralized us thinking we had intel of some sort. Gibbs and Tim were also 'hit' because they tried to rescue their teammates. That 'party' was a set-up for our agencies to put in place our covers and disappearances, wasn't it?"

Eyal smiled while Annie and Auggie faces went blank. "Officer Welby, your father must want to hit you at times! Yes, you got it right. Swear to all that I learned of the 'set-up' and my role in it after the facts. It was Joan (CIA), Robert (MI-6), Rivka (Mossad), Gibbs and Vance's (NCIS) doing. Sharon, want you to know that I did not play you that night!"

Sharon's face turned a slight shade of red and Annie jumped at the moment and said with a cocky smile,

"And you guys said it wasn't a date!"

They laughed but it was a nervous one; For Tony and Tim, this was a first ghost mission, Ziva and Sharon had a lot resting on their shoulder and Annie and Auggie had a trust issue for working with MI-6 and Mossad. This conjoint mission was a first for them. They trusted Eyal but Mossad….

Annie came up to Eyal and Sharon and teased, "I can see you two made some progress. What's the next step? You don't have much time."

Eyal rolled his eyes at Annie, "Neshema, please don't rock the boat! Sharon and I had a date, one enjoyable date. We agreed that it is not the time or place to start a relationship. There! That's the only scoop you will be getting!"

"But…"

Sharon decided to stop the bantering, "Annie, I don't have time for your child-like games. Grow up girl. This mission is more important than us having sex! Eyal, how can we hack Mossad's personnel database? We need to look for 'twins' as we did for MI-6 and CIA's."

"Girl, when you are in mission mode, you're in mission mode–from sex to hacking in the turn of a head! Look, I'm not a computer tech. I have high-level security clearance, but our personnel database is not something I can 'hack' into. Tim and Auggie tried their hand at it and happy to announce that they struck out."

Ziva sent Tim, Tony, Annie and Auggie to Abby's lab to talk about DNA analysis. All knew it was for a 'Mossad' moment and didn't argue.

Eyal whispered, "Ziva, you just cleared the house, what's up?"

Ziva turned towards Sharon, "You still have Daddy Eli's skeleton key?"

Shooting Ziva a pair of smiling eyes, she said, "Guessing you cleared it with the man? ( _Ziva nodded_ )."

In less than 15 minutes, Sharon was in Mossad's database. With Eyal's help, she narrowed it down to about 1 700 people and it took a mere 10 minutes to get multiple hits and, as expected, a three on three hit for the designated targets. The three Mossad officers had 'twins' in the Mossad ranks. One was a supply officer, another a recruiting agent and the last, a cafeteria worker. All had died of a massive coronary some 20 to 36 months prior.

Eyal swore, "It's definitely their way of operating. Well done girls! I need to speak to Rivka. Mossad also has a breach of security we didn't completely drill down on. I'll join Gibbs."

* * *

Taking Ziva by the shoulders, he warned, "Ziva, you exposed your friend. I won't be able to fence off Rivka for Sharon's doing. Find a solution for me not be forced to give Sharon away to the upper ranks. She's going to lose that skeleton key if I do. Would prefer we keep it might be useful in this mission."

Ziva rapidly replied, "Don't worry, Rivka won't ask, it's way over her head. Sorry, but **you** will not be able to play with that tool, ever! My father chose 'a guardian' for a reason. Sharon is, in a way, Mossad's _safe person_ as I am MI-6's. Let's say we are, as Tony would say, 'Designated Survivors'. ( _Eyal's eyes rounded in surprise_.) Our agencies trust us to use that tool in dead-end situations only. This mission **has the needed factors** , we both did our due diligence. Don't worry Eyal; if I came out with it, I had the necessary authorizations to go ahead. You, Mr. Lavin, are now in a circle of trust not many at the Mossad have… You've just climbed over Rivka's head! She's still your boss, but you have access to proprietor information in your agency."

Eyal shot Ziva a quizzical look, "Can I…"

Both girls replied, "Need to know, you don't need to know!"

He knew better than to further the discussion. Those two were a _special project_ of the late Eli David and Chief Jackson. They held secrets he'd never be part of. Strangely, Eyal liked that Sharon was at his level as a spy. The woman was growing on him. Sadly, there was a huge stumbling block; she was MI-6 and he Mossad. _'Well, we might be sick of each other after this mission is finished. I should not lose time dwelling of what could be and the problems it could bring!'_

* * *

With Abby as head of the train, the rest of the group returned. Looking up, Annie winked at Eyal! Shaking his head and his finger at her but still, he playfully winked back before joining Vance and Gibbs. Leaving the kids to question and play!

It was supper time when Gibbs and Eyal rejoined them.

Gibbs spoke, "Go home and take the time to settle your affairs and covertly prepare your entourage (except close family) of your possible absence. Not a word about the cover Eyal previously mentioned. Your respective agencies will settle matters with your families, do not read them in. Make the most of these 48 hours, sadly, my gut is telling me it will be needed."

Tony whispered to Sharon, "The Gut never lies!"

Tony and Ziva left hand in hand as did Auggie and Annie. Tim, Abby and Gibbs escorted Sharon and Eyal out.

Gibbs asked, "You two have plans for the night?"

Sharon spoke, "I have kids that I need to speak to. Robert gave me permission to tell that them I'll be missing in action. Can't give them details but they will know I'm going dark. It's been a long time since they had to deal with that sort of mission. I'll be spending my downtime with them."

Gibbs approved as he said, "Family must always be a priority. Do you need a ride?"

Eyal rapidly added, too rapidly, "I'll get her home, don't worry!"

Gibbs smiled, "I bet you will…"

Pushing Eyal away from Sharon, Gibbs added, "Lavin, get her home. She has kids to prepare for her absence, now is not the time to cash in that 'raincheck' you have!"

Surprised by the fact that Gibbs knew of their raincheck an annoyed Eyal answered,

"Gibbs, I'm not a teenager blinded by love! I know damn well what her priorities are and I don't plan/expect to be part of the equation!"

"Oh, Lavin, it won't be your move to call! Just be careful how you handle these next 12 hours. I'll be waiting for you in MTAC at 0700, don't be late."

Gibbs left with a smile that irritated Eyal. " _That guy seems to know more about my future than I! Tony must be right about 'The Gut'. Lavin, guard yourself. Gibbs words annoyed you, but he's right; don't mess with Sharon's head. She has her kids to prepare for her absence and you don't fit anywhere in that picture. Give her a ride home and retreat to your apartment. A good book and a glass of wine are waiting for you!"_

* * *

Closing the door to their home, Tony and Ziva let themselves fall into the sofa.

Tony was the first to speak, "Ziva, how are you coping?"

Looking at him, she decided that it was time she shared her fears,

"Not well."

Tony face fell, it was a first. He had expected her usual answer, _'Been there, done that. I'll be OK.'_

He responded, "Ziva, I don't want to rock the boat and you to clam up, but could you tell me why 'the Ninja warrior' hasn't resurfaced?"

"Because I value and want to keep what I/we have worked hard to obtain. Tony, I still need yours and Gibbs support to accept that I can have some kind of normality in my life. I'm scared, no … I know that if I join Eyal's team in Europe; I will again become the Kidon Ninja Warrior. Tony, I love you and have succeeded in simplifying my life. Maybe baby steps but you, Gibbs, our team/family are my boundaries'. I still need all of you."

Tony was lost for words. For Ziva to admit that she didn't feel ready for an assignment was a huge step forward. That made him remember Gibbs and Eyal's words, _'If you have a valid reason for changing the teams, we will listen.'_ Not wanting to keep his thoughts from Ziva, he admitted,

"Ziva, think you have a valid reason for us to go to Gibbs and ask that you be assigned to team Gibbs."

"Tony, I can't. Gibbs and Eyal did a great job of balancing the two teams. Mentally I might not be at my best, but my place is with Eyal's team. It won't be a first for me entering a mission with a blurred mind. I can perform, just have to shut…"

"I don't want to risk losing the Ziva I'm getting to know. I like what I'm seeing and would love more. You, going to Europe might stop that progression…. maybe permanently. Ziva, I can't/we can't risk that. Leave me talk to Gibbs, please … for us?"

Ziva hesitated, but finally agreed, "OK, but we go together. I prefer seeing Gibbs and Eyal's faces. If I detect that my demand is a problem, promise to permit me to back track."

"Don't like it, but I agree. You feel you are putting them in a bind, the teams stay as they are."

Tony knew the step Ziva had taken was huge and he, in return, had to give her some leeway to control the outcome of the discussion they were going to have with Gibbs and Eyal.

"Promise to follow your lead and to do my best not to argue if Gibbs doesn't see it our way."

Ziva shot Tony a pair of warning eyes!

Tony called Gibbs and they agreed to meet at Gibbs home. On the way there, Tony knew Ziva was having second thoughts. He risked asking,

"You thinking about changing your mind?"

"Yes, no … just don't know. Never thought being 'normal' could be this hard. It's easier just accepting a mission and forging through it!"

"At what cost? Yes, making life decisions can be hard and even frightening. It's called living your life, Ziva. A robot executes orders…"

"Still, not at all at ease with changing a mission protocol … it's a first for me, Tony."

"And I hope not a last. Ziva, you have a right to express your opinions, your fears and needs. Gibbs, on the other hand, has a right to accept or deny your demand. Eyal told us that if we had valid reasons, changes could be made. Love, your request is, in my opinion, a number one priority! We are talking about your … our life."

* * *

Gibbs was waiting for them. As he was guiding them towards the living room he said,

"Eyal will be here shortly. Think my call sabotaged his plans or shortened them!"

Ziva's eyes opened wide and she was about to speak when they heard a knock at the door. Gibbs called out to enter. Eyal wasn't alone. Sharon Welby was by his side.

Sharon spoke, "Mr. Gibbs, we were caught in traffic when we received your call. Easier/simpler for Eyal to take the next exit and for me to call a cab."

She was about to do just that when Gibbs took her hand and guided her to sit near Ziva.

"Don't bother, your approval might be needed at one point. Ziva, do you mind if Sharon stays."

Ziva shyly answered, "She part of our team, it's OK."

Eyal looked at Gibbs, he explained, "Eyal, Ziva wants to speak to us. Ziva?"

Ziva explained where she was at and her need for boundaries at this time. When she asked to stay with Gibbs's team, Eyal advance and held both her hands as he said,

"Ziva David, this is quite a coming out!" He pulled her towards him and whispered, ' _Admire your courage, wish I could do the same at times! Well done little sister_!'

Eyal's words brought tears to Ziva's eyes. Gibbs kissed her forehead and added,

"Never regret taking decisions for your well-being. You need your family/team around you, we will be there for you!"

Turning towards Sharon, Gibbs asked, "Sharon, you are Ziva's 'twin'. Do you accept to switch teams? You two know firsthand how heads of agencies operate. We might need that experience at some point. Prefer having one director's daughter on each team."

"Yes, don't see any reasons not to. Ziva, you did well to speak out. I'm 100% behind you and proud of my friend! It's time you stood up for yourself. First time I've ever witnessed you putting 'YOU' first!"

Tony put his arms around Ziva and she cuddled into him. Gibbs closed his eyes and asked Eyal to step out with him.

* * *

"Eyal, I asked Sharon's opinion. Do you have a problem with having her on your team?"

"None whatsoever. We need one director's daughter on each team. They have proprietary information that, I'm sure, we will, at one point need."

"OK, that's settled. How do we deal with the lovers' pairing this move is creating?"

"Gibbs, I can guarantee Ziva and Tony being lovers will not interfere with the work that will need to be done."

Gibbs smiled and looked sideways at Eyal, "Not talking about Tony and Ziva… I'll be watching Tony; Ziva, I trust will be up to the task. You, on the other hand, I don't know how you'll work with Sharon."

"Gibbs, Sharon and I are not an item."

" _ **YET,**_ being the missing but operative word. Eyal, need to hear it from the horse's mouth; Can you objectively work with Sharon Welby?"

"Yes. Have a question; why are you not worried about Sharon working with me?"

"Simple; it won't be a problem for Sharon. She's worked with her daughter, sister and father. I know she can pull it off. You, on the other hand, will protect your loves ones at all cost. You're not ready to admit it but, Lavin, you are falling for her. Take it from experience, once a red head gets into your mind, it's hard to flush her out."

Eyal looked at Gibbs and asked, "From experience?"

Chuckling Gibbs answered, "Married four, dated many. What can I say, they have much of what I look for in a woman. Eyal, I trust you have enough experience to navigate your boat to port, just wanted to warn you that it might, at one point, be hard for you to take the helm."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind." He smiled and added, "Four…"

Gibbs smirked and answered, "Yes ... four and if ever there's a fifth, it will be a red head. Eyal, I'm not kidding … in a way there was a fifth; a spy, as Sharon. I got involved with her and let my feelings for her get in the way of the job at hand. It took some years, but my negligence caught up to us…"

"You talking about Director Jenny Shepard?"

"Yes, you knew her?"

"No, only what Ziva told me of her and the rumor of her 'death'." Eyal shot Gibbs an 'I know' look and Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs concluded, "Eyal, just be carefu."

"I will."

* * *

As Eyal pulled into Sharon's driveway, he stopped the car, caught her hand and gave it a quick kiss. She surprised him by pulling on his jacket. They kissed but he rapidly broke it off,

"Sharon, don't. You have 48 hours to smother your kids with motherly love, don't waste time with me."

"Eyal, I lied to Gibbs. As you know, MP is a spy and already in the loop on what I'm facing. Robert saw to that. She'll be **acting** as a worried daughter. My daughter was tasked with the mission of fortifying our cover and badmouthing you in the process! She'll be the one putting the chatter in the different agencies grapevine. MP is part of our mission. That's how I knew so much when you were preparing the team for the next 48 hours. Gibbs will be read-in by Vance and Robert, probably tomorrow. Kevin is presently with my uncle John in our country home. He's safe and far away from any action. He knows his mother is in some sort of mission and we had our _goodbye_ moment. Eyal, I come from a spy family plus my father is head of MI-6; we've been down this road before."

"Sharon, we … not the time for us to, damn…"

"Hey, why not? I'm attracted to you and by what I'm feeling, you are to me. I have 48 hours to settle the homefront and most of it has already been taken care of. I would like to take this evening and maybe the night for us to 'get it out of our system'. Promise, no strings attached. We both know it will happen at one point, better now than in Europe."

"Your father is head of MI-6, I can't… Sharon, I/we cannot let this happen … want to… You know if I enter there will be no turning back."

"My father is not my keeper. Je suis majeure et vaccinée, cher Monsieur ! ( _old enough to take care of myself_ )"

"You, Mrs. Welby, are subverting the devil in me. Hell, straight facts; you're MI-6, I'm Mossad!"

"Don't tell me you never slept with a spy from a foreign agency!"

"Yes, and you damn well know it! I'm a player but…."

"What?"

"I can't explain why in the hell I'm having this conversation with you. I'm not in the habit of second guessing my actions, maybe because your father is Chief of that 'foreign agency', I don't know…."

"He's not my biological father … but he's Robin's! You didn't ask questions with her… Maybe it's me… I can accept that I'm not your type, Eyal."

* * *

That was enough. He opened the door, closed it and practically assaulted Sharon. She seemed to want to speak but it was MP who interrupted them.

"Gees, second time for me to be your voice of reason! Guys, know you two are on a tight schedule, but can it wait a couple of minutes? Eyal, I need to speak to mom before I leave for my 'weekend'. Would like to read her in on my protocol concerning this strange mission of yours. Promise, I'll give her back in the same 'mood'."

Eyal closed his eyes and bowed his head as he whispered to Sharon, "Why didn't you tell me your daughter was waiting for you!"

"Tried but you jumped the gun. It's all or nothing with you as I can see!"

Turning towards MP, Sharon pointed to a room, asked Eyal to make himself comfortable in the living room while she joined her daughter.

Alone, Eyal thought of leaving Sharon a note and retreating to his apartment. It would be the proper thing to do, but again his devil was winning against his logical angel!

' _Damn, Gibbs's warnings are playing with my mind and he's right; my emotions are getting the better of me. Lavin, guard yourself, red head or not, Sharon is affecting your usual way of being! Will need to talk more to Gibbs!'_

Sharon returned with a platter of cheeses and wines.

He tasted the wine and approved. "See MI-6 has taught you the art of choosing the right wine and pairing it with appropriate cheeses… Good techniques for honey-trapping, Officer Welby? Damn, I can't make as if nothing happened. How did MP react to her witnessing me practically rapping her mother?"

Sharon smiled, "Eyal, it takes two to tango. My girl is a junior spy and saw that her mother was part of the action she witnessed. Don't get me wrong; I'm not in the habit of displaying my love life in front of my kids. Please don't laugh, but since Dave and I divorced a bit more than a year ago, no date has been invited to my home. MP was more surprised at my actions than yours. She's been pushing for me to get back on the dating scene. She and Annie are on the same mission, they pair up at times!"

Laughing at Eyal's face, she continued, "She said: _It took you long enough, but be careful, he's the kind of guy that will need to be kept on a short leash! Leave it to you to take your good old time to finally hook up with a stallion from a rival herd!_ "

Eyal bit his lips, "Oh that statement is doing wonders for me getting back in the 'mood'. Think I should move out and settle for a book and a glass of wine, solo, in my apartment."

"MP is gone! You surely 'performed' in worst situations! Am I that bad or again … just not your type?"

Taking her hand and placing it to his heart, he admitted, "You're right; you are not my usual type, but for some reason, I'm attracted to you! Sharon, let's get this straight; I'm a player. I'm attracted to women and women are attracted to me. Always respect my dates, but never plan on sticking around long enough for strings to get knotted. My profession doesn't mix well with relationships and at this time in my life…"

"Eyal, I'm somewhat in the same situation. I'm not a player, never was, but as you, don't want a lover at this time. My way of life ruined one marriage and hurt a wonderful man. Surely not going to let that happen again. But you, Sir, are playing with my mind in such a subtle way. Just can't explain how and why!"

He interrupted her, "It's not voluntary, please…"

Smiling, she lightly touched his face, "I know. Look, I don't want to enter this mission with my head as fuc_ed up as it is now. Why don't we leave our feelings get the better of the wall we built, just for one night? Can't do much harm in exploring unknown territories, we're 'spooks'!"

He took her glass of wine and deposited both glasses on the table. Turning towards her, he whispered,

"Care to guide me to a safer place? Keep looking over my shoulder for MP or a friend to show up!"

Laughing, she guided him to her room as she whispered, "Now you're talking…"

Taking her face in his hands, he whispered, "Sorry, no talking in my plan!"

"Even better…."

* * *

It was early morning when Eyal's phone rang. Rapidly picking it up, he looked at the time. It was Gibbs.

"Gibbs, it's 0500, what's up. We were to meet at 0700!"

"Get up, get dressed and tell your red head partner to do the same! Robert Jackson just landed and hell just froze over. All are notified, sorry to disturb your afterglow!"

And that was the end of the call. Turning, he came face to face with a worried Sharon,

"My father just landed and dropped a load of tosh on the situation. Eyal, we are expected at MTAC, ASAP!"

"Gibbs just told me. Your father always keep you this rapidly looped in!"

Smiling, she admitted, "Yes, and it may help us at some point."

Turning towards him, "Hey, it happened … how are you feeling?"

It was his turn to smile, "Good enough for me to want it to happen again, but for now; work is calling, get dressed!"

He quickly kissed her as he went to look for their scattered clothes.

To be continued.


End file.
